<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lovci a vlkodlaci 2 by Wolfie14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552784">Lovci a vlkodlaci 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie14/pseuds/Wolfie14'>Wolfie14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, F/M, Love, Pack Dynamics, Pregnancy, Romance, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie14/pseuds/Wolfie14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rok po tom, co se Allison a Isaac dali dohromady, jsou nuceni společně čelit dalším problémům týkajících se smečky,  nenávisti, nových vlkodlaků i nečekaných překvapení. Dokážou vše přestát bez újmy na zdraví, životech a vztahu?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allison</p><p>Od mého seznámení s Isaacem a všeho ohledně vlkodlaků uběhl už rok. Zvykla jsem si na tenhle nový život. Už ani nevím, jaké to je být normální. Zatímco většina holek v mém věku řeší oblečení, školu, kluky nebo práci, já se nejvíc ze všeho věnuji tréninku a lovu vlkodlaků.</p><p>Vzhledem k tomu, že Derek trval na tom, aby s Isaacem lovil můj otec, mojí parťačkou se stala Erica. Ze začátku jsem z toho nebyla vůbec nadšená, jelikož stále pokoušela moji trpělivost tím, jak se chovala k Isaacovi. Vím moc dobře, jak to mezi nimi dřív bylo a chvíli mi trvalo, než jsem se s tím smířila, ale teď vím, že ten modrooký vlkodlak má zájem jen o mě.</p><p>Derek asi po půl roce přijal Isaaca zpátky do své smečky, ale i tak zůstal bydlet u nás. Překvapilo mě, jak dobře si s ním táta začal rozumět. Možná je to i tím, že jsou parťáci, ale já si spíš myslím, že na tátu udělalo dojem, když ho Isaac začal vnímat jako alfu. Když ho Derek vyhodil, dost to na něj dolehlo. Dokonce i když jsme už spolu chodili, Isaac začínal být čím dál tím víc jako vlk. Tátu to donutilo prostudovat deník mého dědečka, kde se naštěstí psalo i o tom, jak zařídit, aby vlkodlak přijal za svého vůdce člověka. Když se tak stalo, všechny problémy pominuly.</p><p>Co se týká mě a Eriky, je to stále dost... Složité. Dokážeme spolupracovat, ale rozhodně nejsme ani na půli cesty ke kamarádství. Dalo by se říct, že jí věřím, jen jsme prostě každá jiná. </p><p>Zatímco já ležím a přemýšlím o životě, můj přítel a otec se rozhodli jít hned ráno běhat. Hlasité zabouchnutí hlavních dveří mi ale napoví, že už jsou zpět. Rychle zavřu oči, otočím se na bok, abych byla zády ke dveřím a začnu předstírat, že spím.</p><p>Během chvilky se dveře od pokoje otevřou a pak ucítím, jak se postel prohne pod Isaacovou váhou. "Vím, že jsi vzhůru." Zašeptá mi do ucha. Otočím se a dám mu pusu. Je oblečený, což znamená, že běhal v lidské podobě.</p><p>"Dám si sprchu a můžeme vyrazit do školy. Radši vstávej, ať zase nepřijdeme pozdě." Řekne a když vstane, vezme s sebou i mou peřinu. "Hej!" Okřiknu ho, ale vlkodlak se jen usměje. Nesnáším, když se vzbudím a všude je zima. Vzhledem k tomu, že je podzim, to není nic neobvyklého.</p><p>"Vstávej." Řekne ještě jednou Isaac a odejde do sprchy. Když se podívám na hodiny, uznám, že má pravdu. Pokud nechci přijít pozdě, asi bych opravdu měla vstávat. </p><p>Když se oba nechystáme, sejdeme se s tátou v kuchyni. "Dobré ráno." Pozdravím ho. "Bylo by dobré, kdyby mě tvůj přítel nevzbudil v pět ráno, abych si s ním šel zaběhat." Odpoví otec namísto pozdravu.</p><p>"Říkal jsi, ať tě vzbudím, když půjdu ráno běhat." Brání se Isaac. Táta odloží noviny a posune si brýle na nose trochu níž. "Nemyslel jsem si, že budeš vstávat v takovou hodinu." "Za týden je úplněk, nemůžu spát." Vysvětlí Isaac a rozhodí rukama. "No, když už jsem vzhůru, zajdu za Derekem. Chtěl se mnou o něčem mluvit." Řekne táta a zvedne se od stolu. "Hodím vás do školy." Navrhne a my rozhodně neodmítneme.</p><p>Před školou už na nás čeká Lydie. Nemá o našem druhém životě ani tušení a pro její bezpečí bude nejlepší, když to tak i zůstane. </p><p>"Už jsem si začínala myslet, že máte na práci jiné věci než školu." Pronese zrzka a podívá se na mě s povytaženým obočím. "Ale... Těžké ráno." Odpovím a dál už nic nevysvětluju.</p><p> </p><p>Když vejdeme do budovy, každý zamíříme ke své skříňce. První hodinu máme všichni tři společnou. Vytáhnu si učebnici a sešit a už už se chystám hledat něco na psaní, když si uvědomím, že celé pouzdro by měl mít u sebe Isaac. Jak jsem si všimla, i většina učitelů zaregistrovala, že spolu chodíme. Obvykle s tím nikdo nemá problém, dokud to nedáváme moc najevo.</p><p>Ohlédnu se na Isaaca a všimnu si, jak se rozhlíží na všechny strany. Dojdu k němu a položím mu ruku na záda. "Děje se něco?" Zeptám se. "Ne... Jenom jsem měl takový divný pocit, ale už je pryč. Asi už na mě začíná působit úplněk. Bude to v pohodě." Odpoví a vloží si učebnice do batohu.</p><p>"Kdyby něco, jsem tady, jasné?" Připomenu mu. "Já vím. Díky." Vlkodlak se skloní a dá mi pusu na líčko. </p><p>"Tak co, vy dvě hrdličky, můžeme?" Zeptá se Lydie, když přijde k nám. "Jo. Ať to máme za sebou." Řekne Isaac, přehodí si batoh přes rameno a všichni tři zamíříme do třídy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kapitola 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isaac</p><p>Když vejdeme do třídy, posadím se jako obvykle za Allison a Lydii. Nevadí mi, že ty dvě sedí spolu a já sám. Byl jsem zvyklý sedět vedle Scotta a ostatní spolužáci to tak nějak pochopili a nikdo si vedle mě nikdy nesedl. Jen učitel to, zdá se, přestal chápat.</p><p>"Třído, tohle je váš nový spolužák, Alexander Terry. Přistěhoval se z Virginie, tak doufám, že ho mezi sebe přijmete bez problémů... Pane Terry, můžete se posadit do zadní lavice, kde je pan Lahey." </p><p>Sotva co se mladík objevil po boku učitele, jsem si uvědomil dvě věci. Zaprvé ho znám a zadruhé je vlkodlak.</p><p>Když se posadí vedle mě, mám co dělat, abych udržel své oči v normální barvě. "Isaacu, rád tě vidím. To už je let..." "Co tady děláš, Lexi?" Zeptám se potichu, stejně jako on. "Přišel jsem se podívat za svým bratrancem. Vidím, že se ti daří dobře." "Tvou zásluhou to ale není, takže tady jenom marníš čas." Odseknu.</p><p>"Páni, život s Derekem tě docela poznamenal. Jsi skoro stejně protivný jako on. Mimochodem... Nechce novou betu? Jsem k mání." "Tebe by pravděpodobně nechtěl, ani kdybys byl poslední beta na světě." Odpovím, když v tom se k nám otočí Lydie.</p><p>"Těší mě. Jsem Lydie Martin." Představí se s okouzlujícím úsměvem a nataženou rukou. "Potěšení na mé straně, krásko." Lex místo klasického potřepání pravicí vezme Lydiinu ruku a políbí ji. Dívčino srdce okamžitě začne bít o poznání rychleji. Protočím oči a přestanu jejich rozhovor vnímat. Pak si všimnu, že mi Allison podává papírek. </p><p>TY HO ZNÁŠ? Stojí na něm. Vezmu si pero a odepíšu jí. JE TO MŮJ VZDÁLENÝ BRATRANEC. Složím papírek a znovu jí ho podám. Když si to přečte, okamžitě vycítím, že je překvapená. Nikdy jsem se o něm ani slovem nezmínil, protože, popravdě řečeno, Lex není někdo, koho bych chtěl považovat za svou rodinu.</p><p>Lydie se otočí zase zpátky, což znamená, že mi může můj bratranec opět věnovat pozornost. "Tvoje holka?" Zeptá se a ukáže na Allison. "Ne, že by ti do toho něco bylo, ale ano, to je moje holka." "Kdo by to kdy řekl, že si někoho najdeš. Je dobrá v posteli?" Zavrčím tak nahlas, až se Allison s Lydií otočí. Okamžitě si odkašlu a začnu předstírat, že mi něco zaskočilo.</p><p>"Jsi v pohodě?" Zeptá se Allison se starostlivým výrazem. "Jo... Jenom mi něco zaskočilo." Zalžu, ale jsem si jistý, že Allison ví, že se něco děje. Příkývne a otočí se zpátky dopředu.</p><p>"Jestli se jí jenom dotkneš, přísahám, že ti prokousnu krk. To samé platí pro Lydii. Najdi si někoho sobě rovného." Varuju ho. "Hmm... Erica je volná, nebo s ní ještě taky spíš?" Zeptá se o něco hlasitě, asi aby to slyšela i Allison.</p><p>"Erica je mi ukradená." "Vážně? Tak proč ti teď poskočil tep?" Řekne s úšklebkem. "Je mi ukradená v tomhle ohledu. Jinak je pořád moje smečka. Nepotřebuju vidět tvoje oči, abych věděl, že jsi omega." </p><p>"Pánové, jsem nesmírně potěšen, že jste ihned našli společné téma k hovoru, ale věnujte se tomu až po škole, ne v mé hodině." Upozorní nás učitel. Přikývnu a do konce hodiny neřeknu ani slovo, stejně jako Alex.</p><p>Když zazvoní, Lydie a pár dalších holek se okamžitě nahrnou k novému spolužákovi. Sbalím si věci a přejdu k Allison, abychom mohli společně vyjít na chodbu.</p><p>"Vážně jsi v pořádku? Vypadáš podrážděně." "Jo, jsem v pohodě... Možná ho jenom zabiju." Pokrčím rameny jakoby nic a opřu se o skříňku vedle té, co má Allison.</p><p>"Nenech se vytočit. Slyšela jsem, co říkal. Já věřím tobě a ty můžeš věřit mně, jasný?" Přikývnu, ale pořád v sobě cítím neuvěřitelný vztek už jenom kvůli tomu, že tady vůbec je.</p><p>"Nikdy jsi o něm nemluvil..." Poznamená Allison. "Nebylo co říct. Naposledy jsem ho viděl, když jsem byl dítě. Je to bratranec přes koleno z otcovy strany. Je jako já. Žil s ostatními čistokrevnými ve Virginii snad celý život. Nevím, co ho přivedlo sem." "Zjistíme to, ale v klidu, ano?" Přikývnu a Allison si mě přitáhne k sobě, aby mi mohla dát pusu.</p><p>"Měli bychom se již připravit na tělocvik. Dneska ho máme spojený, slyšel jsi o tom?" "Ne, ale teď se na to docela těším." Přiznám a usměju se. I když už mám za sebou ranní běh, další pohyb je pro mě jako nic. A navíc mě opravdu baví trénovat a cvičit, když je u toho Allison.</p><p>"Tak fajn... Uvidíme se venku." Odpoví dívka a dá se na odchod. Ještě než se i já vydám převléct, se rozhodnu poslat zprávu Derekovi, aby věděl, že je ve městě nový vlkodlak. Pak už se taky vydám do šaten.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kapitola 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allison</p><p>Když dorazíme na hřiště, kluci stojí v hloučku kolem kouče, ale i tak poznám Isaaca na první pohled. Není taky divu, když je z celé třídy nejvyšší.</p><p>"Co si myslíš o tom novém klukovi?" Zeptá se Lydie. Moc dobře si uvědomuji, že by nás mohl slyšet, tak nechci riskovat. "Vlastně nic moc. Vždyť ho vůbec neznáme." "Podle mě je ale sexy." Poznamená kamarádka. "Už dlouho se ve škole neobjevilo takové... Pokušení." Protočím oči, což je něco, co jsem se naučila od Isaaca a zastoupím Lydii výhled na její nový objekt zájmu.</p><p>"Soustřeď se radši na školu." Poradím jí a spolu s ostatními dívkami dojdeme ke koučovi a klukům.</p><p>"Děvčata, dobře, že jste tady... Teda vlastně ani moc ne, ale... Chápeme se. Jelikož nám dnes budete narušovat hodinu, budete dělat úplně to samé, jako tahla banda zdechlin. Pokud bude některá z vás dobrá a bude držet krok, může se pak zapsat do týmu." Řekne trenér Finstock. Většina z dívek se tomu zasměje, ale z jeho pohledu je jasné, že to myslí zcela vážně.</p><p>Zatímco trenér ještě rozdává poslední instrukce, Isaac přijde ke mně a pohladí mě po ruce. "Budu muset běžet s klukama, jinak budeme oba po škole." Řekne potichu. "Já vím. V pořádku." Odpovím a automaticky se k sobě oba nakloníme, abychom se mohli políbit, ale nevyjde nám to.</p><p>"Lahey! Zklidni laskavě hormony." Okřikne kouč Isaaca. "Omlouvám se." Odpoví můj vlkodlak a trochu ode mě odstoupí. Usměju se na něj a on mi úsměv vrátí.</p><p>"Tak jo, připravte se...pozor..." Trenér zapíská na píšťalku a všichni se rozběhneme. Isaac se spolu s dalšími třemi kluky dostane do vedení během několika sekund, zatímco my s Lydií zlehka poklusáváme. Vím moc dobře, že se Isaac musí držet zpátky. Díky své vlčí části je neuvěřitelně rychlý. Jen těžko by to pak ostatním vysvětloval.</p><p>"Zdá se, že je náš nový spolužák docela rychlý." Poznamená Lydie a kývne hlavou směrem k Alexanderovi. Běží hned vedle Isaaca. Oba jsou tak rychlí, že se nám během chvilky ztratí z dohledu.</p><p>Když po nějaké době doběhneme do cíle, všichni kluci a pár holek už odpočívají. Kouč začne říkat něco o neschopnosti nás všech a o beznadějných případech, když v tom si uvědomím jednu podstatnou věc.</p><p>"Kde je Isaac a ten nový?" Zeptám se Lydie a začnu se rozhlížet, stejně jako moje kamarádka. "Nevím, ale tady nejspíš ne. Možná ještě dobíhají." Odpoví Lydie, ale tomu se mi nechce věřit.</p><p>"Půjdu se po nich podívat... Kdyby něco, řekni trenérovi, že jsem si musela odskočit." Řeknu a rozběhnu se zpátky. Lydie na mě ještě něco zavolá, ale už ji neslyším.  Teď jsem docela ráda, že jsem trénovaná na vytrvalostní běh. Školní běžecký okruh totiž není až tak krátký.</p><p>Když se dostanu k místu, kde začíná les, zaslechnu jakoby zvuky souboje. O kousek dál zahlédnu Isaacovo tričko i tepláky, což není vůbec dobré znamení. Pravděpodobně se proměnil.</p><p>Jakmile doběhnu ještě o něco blíž, moje obavy se potvrdí. Všimnu si dvou vlků, kteří si jdou vzájemně po krku, a to ne jen tak na oko. Oba jsou od krve, ale ani to je od souboje nezastaví.</p><p>"Isaacu! Přestaň!" Zakřičím z plných plic, ale s vlkodlaky to ani nehne. Vím, že pokud se mezi ně připletu, zabíjí mě během chvilky. Když ale nezakročím, zabijí se navzájem.</p><p>Už už se chystám mezi ně vkročit, když mě někdo pevně chytne za předloktí a stáhne zpátky. Ohlédnu se a zjistím, že je to Derek.</p><p>"DOST!" Zařve tak nahlas, až mi z toho naskočí husí kůže. Oba vlkodlaci přestanou bojovat a přikrčí se k zemi. "Zbláznil ses!? Pojď sem!" Rozkáže alfa a Isaac poslechne, ale ještě pořád je celý naježený. Netroufám si na něj teď sahat, protože vím, že v něm momentálně moc lidské části není.</p><p>Druhý vlk se sebere a uteče, takže tady zůstaneme jen my tři. Derek chytne Isaaca pod krkem tak silně, až ho přitlačí k zemi. </p><p>"Přeskočilo ti?!! Proměnit se za bílého dne a ještě ke všemu ve škole?! Cos to udělal?!!!" Zařve Derek. Všimnu si, že má rudé oči, ale jinak je v lidské podobě.</p><p>"Nebyla to jeho chyba, určitě ne... Ten druhý ho provokoval už ráno." Řeknu a uvědomím si, že mi po tváři stéká slza. Nesnáším, když Derek Isaaca za něco trestá, i když vím, že to musí udělat. Hranice mezi jejich lidskou a vlčí stránkou je příliš tenká. </p><p>Alfa se otočí na mě a oči se mu pomalu vrátí do normální podoby. "Řekni ve škole, že se mu udělalo špatně. Vezmu ho domů. Kdyby mi předtím nenapsal, že je ve městě cizí vlkodlak, mohlo to teď dopadnout špatně. Půjdou si po krku pořád, dokud si s tím druhým nepromluvím." Vysvětlí Derek o poznání klidněji.</p><p>"Půjdu s váma. Napíšu Lydii, že..." "Ne. Ty zůstaň ve škole. Tohle je vlkodlačí záležitost." Proti své vůli přikývnu, i když bych nejraději šla s nimi. Pak se otočím na patě a rozběhnu se, abych u ostatních byla co nejdřív.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Kapitola 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isaac</p><p>Jakmile dorazíme k Derekovi, stále ve vlčí podobě vyskočím z auta a zamířím do domu. "Ale ale, naše štěně se s někým pokousalo. Doufám, že ten druhý vypadá hůř než ty." Pronese Peter, Derekův strýc. Projdu kolem něj, aniž bych mu věnoval pozornost a zamířím do svého bývalého pokoje, kde se proměním do lidské podoby.</p><p>Vezmu si nějaké staré oblečení, co jsem si tady nechal a vejdu do koupelny. I když se mi už všechny rány zahojily, ještě pořád jsem celý od krve. Vlezu do sprchy a pustím si studenou vodu, abych se trochu uklidnil. Ještě pořád cítím, jak mi v žilách proudí adrenalin. Vůbec tomu nepomáhá fakt, že je za pár dnů úplněk.</p><p>Když jsem hotový, vyjdu ze sprchy, osuším se a obleču. Zhluboka se nadechnu, abych se trochu připravil na to, že budu muset čelit Derekovi. Pak vyjdu ven a seběhnu do obýváku.</p><p>Můj alfa stojí uprostřed místnosti se založenýma rukama, což rozhodně není dobré znamení. "Nechceš mi k tomu něco říct?" Zeptá se celkem klidným, ale přísným tónem.</p><p>"Vyprovokoval mě. Provokoval už od rána. Říkal něco o holkách, o Allison a Lydii... Jenom je chci chránit." "Tím, že se proměníš a budeš se s ním prát, je neochráníš. Kdo to vůbec je? Přišel mi podle pachu povědomý." Řekne Derek.</p><p>"Je to můj bratranec z Virginie. Lex, pamatuješ si ho?" Alfa příkývne. "Co tady dělá?" Pokrčím rameny. "To já nevím. Chce být v tvojí smečce, to jediné mi řekl." "Fajn. Tohle si s ním vyřeším já. Ty se vzpamatuj. Myslím, že dlužíš Allison omluvu. Upřímně se divím, že s tebou má ona i Chris tolik trpělivosti." </p><p>Skloním hlavu a začnu si prohlížet podlahu. Vím, že v tomhle má Derek pravdu. Allison si nezaslouží účast ve vlkodlačích věcech, nebo alespoň ne v těch, co mám na svědomí já.</p><p>Dveře se náhle otevřou a objeví se v nich Erica. "Ale copak? Zase máš průser?" Řekne hned, když mě uvidí. "Trhni si." Odbudu ji. "Když už jsi tady, Erico, můžete spolu trénovat. Za pár dnů je úplněk, to vám neuškodí." Rozhodne Derek a vezme si bundu. "A ty jdeš jako kam?" Zeptá se vlčice. "Do toho tobě nic není. Trénujte." Odpoví alfa a odejde. Podívám se na Ericu a i když se ani jednomu z nás evidentně nechce, začneme spolu bojovat.</p><p>***</p><p>Když mě asi o dvě hodiny později už poněkolikáté položí na záda a zaklekne mě, přestanu se bránit. "Co děláš?!" "Přestalo mě to bavit. Slez ze mě." Řeknu, ale Erica se ani nehne. "Víš o tom, že jsme spolu ještě před rokem spávali, nebo už jsi zapomněl?" "Nezapomněl. Pamatuju si to, ale nechci se k tomu vracet." Odpovím, shodím ji ze sebe a vstanu.</p><p>"Od té doby, co máš Allison,s tebou není žádná sranda." "Jen pro tvou informaci... Vůbec mě to netrápí." Sednu si na gauč a pustím si televizi, kterou si pravděpodobně vyškemraly holky... Nebo spíš Peter. </p><p>"No tak, Isaacu. To ti vůbec nechybí ta volnost, kterou jsi měl, když jsi žil tady?" "Nechápu, o co ti jde." Řeknu, aniž bych se na ni podíval. "O nic. Jen ti říkám, že děláš chybu, když žiješ s lidma. Snažíš se být člověk, ale to ani zdaleka nejsi." "Jestli chceš..." Nedokončím větu, když zaslechnu přijíždět auto. Derek je pravděpodobně zpátky.</p><p>Když se otevřou dveře, nejenom, že se v nich objeví náš alfa, ale hned za ním se vynoří i můj sok z dnešního rána. Okamžitě je mi jasné, že moje oči už nejsou modré, ale žluté. Vstanu z gauče, ale Derek zvedne ruku na znamení, že mám zůstat tam, kde jsem.</p><p>"Erico, tohle je Alexander, Isaacův vzdálený bratranec a náš nový člen smečky." Představí ho Derek. Vlčice svůj veškerý zájem přesune na nového vlkodlaka, zatímco já zůstanu stát jako opařený. Derek si toho všimne a naznačí mi, abych šel za ním do kuchyně. </p><p>Zavřu za námi dveře a okamžitě spustím. "Zbláznil ses? Vážně jsi ho přijal do smečky? Ty si snad nepamatuješ, jaký je? Dereku, už víckrát jsem pochyboval o tvých rozhodnutích, ale tohle je úplně nový level..." "Je tady proto, že chce spolupracovat s lovci. Odešel dobrovolně od své smečky, aby mohl začít znovu. Uznal, že to v to ráno přehnal. Potřebujeme posily a on k tomu má předpoklady. Radši se co nejdřív smiř s tím, že tu zůstane. Teď už není tvůj rival, ale tvůj bratr. Nechci žádné rvačky, rozumíš mi?" </p><p>Nejradši bych začal protestovat nanovo, ale vím, že by to nikam nevedlo. Místo toho radši přikývnu, abych měl klid.</p><p>"Dobře. Bude bydlet tady, takže chci, abys tu ještě chvilku zůstal a pomohl mu zařídit pokoj." Řekne Derek. "Fajn. Jak chceš." "To chci. Teď jdi." </p><p>Udělám, co Derek řekne. Když vejdu do obýváku, uvidím svého bratrance, jak se tiskne k Erice na gauči. Sedí vedle sebe a dotýkají se rameny, ale jak znám Ericu, jen u toho rozhodně nezůstanou.</p><p>"Ukážu ti, kde jsou matrace. Tak pojď."  Vyzvu ho. Lex vstane a následuje mě. Oba mlčíme, dokud neprolomí ticho.</p><p>"Sorry za to ráno. Trochu mi ruply nervy." "Vážně? A jak často se ti to stává? Jen ať vím, co čekat." Odpovím sarkasticky. "Záleží na okolnostech. Ale... Možná to tak nevypadá, ale chci s tebou vycházet. Neříkám, že musíme být nejlepší kámoši. Bude stačit, když si nepůjdeme po krku." Řekne, když ho dovedu na půdu, kde jsou, kromě několika dalších věcí, schované i matrace.</p><p>"Fajn. Ale varuju tě. Jestli uděláš něco Allison nebo Lydii, zabiju tě bez ohledu na to, že jsi smečka. Pokud si chceš užívat, Erica je v obýváku." "Jo, pochopil jsem." Odpoví Lex a vezme jeden konec matrace. Zbytek stěhování a příprav jeho pokoje už probíhá beze slov.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Kapitola 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allison</p><p>Ze školy se dostanu domů kolem půl páté. Hned ve vchodu je mi jasné, že se Isaac ještě nevrátil. Od té doby, co ho Derek odvedl, jsem s ním nemluvila a ani jsme si nepsali. Vím, že tohle je něco, co si musí vyřešit sám.</p><p>"Ahoj, tati." Pozdravím, když kuchyni narazím na svého otce. "Ahoj, zlatíčko... Kde máš Isaaca?" Zeptá se okamžitě. "Je s Derekem. Dneska přišel do školy nový student a ukázalo se, že je taky vlkodlak, dokonce nějaký Isaacův vzdálený bratranec. V tělocviku se málem zabili..." Vysvětlím a okamžitě mě přepadne tíseň a smutek.</p><p>"Pojď, posaď se a řekni mi, co se stalo. Porvali se?" Zeptá se táta a já přikývnu. "Učitel je při první hodině posadil k sobě... Všimla jsem si, že to mezi nimi není v pořádku, ale nevěděla jsem, že až takhle. Pak jsme měli společný tělocvik a běhali jsme, jenže když jsme s Lydií doběhly do cíle, všimla jsem si, že tam Isaac ani ten nový, Alexander, nejsou. Běžela jsem zpátky a pak jsem je uviděla ve vlčí podobě, jak se spolu prali. Kdyby nepřišel Derek, myslím, že by se zabili navzájem..." Odmlčím se a zavrtím hlavou. Otec položí ruku na tu moji, aby mě trochu uklidnil.</p><p>"Isaac by vyhrál. Je trénovaný. A dopadlo to dobře." Řekne. "Já vím... Jen jsem ho nikdy neviděla tak agresivního. Vím, jak se dokáže při úplňku ovládat, když s tebou chytá vlkodlaky... Vždycky je tak klidný a pak najednou zaútočí na někoho, kdo je jeho rodina..."</p><p>"Ne, takhle to nesmíš brát. Něco ti řeknu. Vlci ve volné přírodě chrání svou smečku před cizími vlky. Jsou pro ně hrozbou a dva vlčí samci se spolu nikdy nesnesou, ať už jsou bety nebo alfy. Něco jiného je, když jsou ze stejné smečky, to se vzájemně chrání. Vzhledem k tomu, že Isaaca jeho vlčí část dost ovlivňuje, řídil se svými instinkty. To mu nemůžeš vyčítat. Není a nikdy nebude člověk. To jsi přece věděla už na začátku."</p><p>Přikývnu. Táta má pravdu. Isaac je vlkodlak a taky se tak chová, ale právě kvůli tomu jsem si ho před rokem vybrala za přítele. Líbilo se mi, že je jiný a to ještě pořád trvá. </p><p>Já i táta uslyšíme otvírání a slabé zabouchnutí dveří. Podíváme se na sebe, jelikož je nám okamžitě jasné, kdo právě přišel.</p><p>Když Isaac dojde k nám do kuchyně, vypadá už zase normálně. Nikde není ani stopa po krvi, za což jsem opravdu vděčná. Zadívá se mi do očí a viditelně polkne. </p><p>"Allison... Omlouvám se. Já nevím, co to do mě vjelo, jenom jsem chtěl..." "To nic." Řeknu a vstanu, abych ho mohla obejmout. Neváhá ani chvíli a hned si mě k sobě přitiskne. Nedokážu se na něj zlobit, vlastně k tomu ani nemám důvod. Jak říkal táta, jenom ho ovlivňoval vlčí instinkt.</p><p>"Jsi v pohodě?" Zeptá se ho táta, když se pustíme. "Jo, v pohodě... Derek přijal Lexe do smečky." Odpoví. Pravděpodobně mu došlo, že už jsem tátovi stihla říct, co se stalo.</p><p>"No, projednou udělal Derek docela moudré rozhodnutí. Teď už byste si neměli jít po krku." "Lex chce spolupracovat s lovci. Od své smečky odešel, tak bude žít u Dereka. Pomáhal jsem mu připravit pokoj..." Vysvětlí Isaac. Možná to nebude hned, ale doufám, že si na nového vlka zvykne.</p><p>***</p><p>Po večeři se oba přesuneme do našeho pokoje. Isaac si vytáhne učebnice a lehne si na postel. "Co jsi vlastně řekla ve škole, když jsem se už pak nevrátil?" "Řekla jsem, že jsi začal zvracet. Nic lepšího mě nenapadlo." Isaac se trochu zašklebí. "Fajn, ale zvracení mi už radši nepřipomínej." Okamžitě si vzpomenu, kam tím míří. Není to tak dávno, co zvracel u Lydie, když snědl rumové pralinky, které jeho vlčímu žaludku moc neprospěly.</p><p>Učešu si vlasy a lehnu si vedle Isaaca. Už je zase jako obvykle klidný a momentálně soustředěný na učení. "Ten, kdo vymyslel tyhle názvy, by za to měl jít sedět. Epidermis... Šílené, nic neříkající slovo." Začne si stěžovat. Vím, že zítra píšeme test a pravděpodobně bych se měla taky učit, ale zrovna teď na to nemám náladu.</p><p>Vezmu Isaacovi knížku a odložím ji stranou. "Co to děláš? Ještě jsem si to ani nedočetl..." "Můžeš si to dočíst později?" Zeptám se, sednu si a rychlým pohybem si přetáhnu tričko přes hlavu. "Jo... To bych mohl." Odpoví a já se usměju. Během chvilky jeden druhého zbavíme oblečení a pak splyneme v jedno. </p><p>Ten večer už se nestihneme naučit vůbec nic.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Kapitola 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isaac</p><p>O PĚT DNÍ POZDĚJI</p><p>Ráno se vzbudím asi ve čtyři a už nemůžu usnout. Nejradši bych si šel zaběhat, ale venku docela silně prší. Pokud to tak vydrží až do večera, dnešní lov vlkodlaků nebude nijak příjemný.</p><p>Otočím se na bok čelem k Allison, která spí jako dudek. Zavřu oči a pokusím se znovu usnout, ale v hlavě mi pořád pulzuje jediné slovo. Úplněk. Mám energie na rozdávání, zesílené smysly ještě víc než normálně, jsem nadržený a... Mám hlad. Aspoň s tím posledním můžu něco udělat.</p><p>Opatrně vstanu z postele, abych Allison nevzbudil a zamířím dolů do kuchyně. Otevřu ledničku a zjistím, že v ní není nic, na co bych měl chuť. Vytáhnu pár vajíček a rozhodnu se udělat omeletu pro sebe i pro ty dva, až se vzbudí.</p><p>Když je jídlo hotovo, sním svou porci a už zase nemám co dělat. Vzpomenu si, že jsem někde v obýváku nechal tužky a blok. Přesunu se vedle a když se mi je podaří najít, sednu si do křesla a začnu kreslit. Tím aspoň nějak zaměstnám myšlenky i fantazii.</p><p>Kolem sedmé se v obýváku konečně objeví Chris. "Jak dlouho už tady jsi?" Zeptá se. "Asi tak tři hodiny. Udělal jsem snídani." "Chtěl bych mít aspoň polovinu tvojí energie." Podotkne Chris a odejde do kuchyně.</p><p>"To takhle prší celou noc?" "Myslím, že jo." Řeknu, když dojdu k němu. "V takovém počasí ani pořádně nezachytíte stopu. Myslím, že by bylo lepší, kdybychom dneska na lov nešli." Nadhodí Chris, což ve mně okamžitě vyvolá negativní pocity. Nesnáším, když z nějakého důvodu nemůžu jít za úplňku lovit.</p><p>"Dobré ráno." Řekne Allison ode dveří. "Dobré." Popřejeme jí s Chrisem současně. Pohladí mě po zádech a dá mi pusu. Ještě pořád vypadá rozespale.</p><p>"Ty jsi vařil?" Zeptá se. Příkývnu a nachystám si snídani ještě podruhé. Všichni tři se spolu začneme bavit, což mi aspoň trochu zaměstná myšlenky. </p><p>Allison z ničeho nic přestane jíst a celá zbledne. "Allison?" Osloví ji Chris starostlivě. "Musím na záchod..." Řekne dívka a okamžitě odběhne. "Přesolil jsem to nebo něco...?" Zeptám se, ale Chris zavrtí hlavou. "Ne, je to výborné." Odpoví a hned na to uslyšíme, že Allison zvrací.</p><p>"Půjdu ji zkontrolovat." Řeknu a dojdu za Allison. "Jsi v pořádku?" Zajímám se. "Jo, jenom... Se mi trochu zvedl žaludek. Už je to lepší." Odpoví a opláchne si obličej ve studené vodě. "Bolí tě něco?" "Jen trochu hlava, ale to bude v pohodě." Vezmu ji za ruku, aniž bych se jí na to ptal a veškerou bolest od ní převezmu. "Lepší?" "Jo... Děkuju. Asi si půjdu ještě na chvilku lehnout." Řekne Allison. "Dobře. Za chvilku za tebou přijdu." Dívka příkývne a pomalu odejde.</p><p>Zajdu do kuchyně, abych Chrisovi oznámil, že je jí líp, vezmu do sklenice trochu vody a donesu ji Allison nahoru. Pořád vypadá dost bledě a bez energie. Lehnu si vedle ní, nacož se ke mně hned přitulí. </p><p>"Nechceš k doktorovi?" Zeptám se. "Ne, to ne... Asi jsem jen něco špatného snědla. Ještě že je sobota a nemusíme do školy." Poznamená unaveně. "Jo... Pokud ten déšť přejde a půjde se na lov, měla bys zůstat doma." "Budu v pohodě. Jenom si trochu..." "Allison." Přeruším ji. "Budeš doma. Nechci riskovat, že by se ti mohlo něco stát, když nejsi úplně ve formě. Erice se stejně nikdy nechce a my ostatní to zvládneme. Máme teď Lexe." Řeknu a dívka příkývne.</p><p>"Tak dobře. Asi bych vám jenom přidělávala starosti. Slíbíš mi, že se s Lexem neroztrháte?" Lehce se usměju a pohladím ji po ruce. "Slibuju." Odpovím. Za posledních pár dnů se můj vztah s novým vlkodlakem trochu srovnal. Už si nejdeme po krku, ale v lásce se taky zrovna nemáme. Většinou jeden druhého ignorujeme, ať už ve škole nebo u Dereka.</p><p>"Klidně ještě spi." Řeknu Allison. "A co budeš dělat ty?" "To nech na mě. Chvilku se na tebe budu dívat, pak tě budu hlídat, možná taky na chvilku usnu a potom půjdu lovit vlkodlaky." Odpovím. "To zní jako dobrý plán... Tak dobře, zkusím ještě spát." "Fajn." Řeknu a dám jí pusu do vlasů. Allison se trochu posune, aby měla pohodlí, zavře oči a za chvilku už začne pravidelně oddechovat. Netrvá dlouho a překvapivé usnu taky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Kapitola 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allison</p><p>Odpoledne se počasí konečně trochu ustálí, takže se Isaac spolu s mým otcem vydali na lov. Jelikož Derek našel smečku několik kilometrů za městem, museli vyrazit s předstihem už odpoledne.</p><p>Vzhledem k mému rannímu zvracení a celkové slabosti jsem se rozhodla zůstat doma. Dneska to nebylo první ráno, co jsem takhle zvracela, jenže o tom nikdo neví. Trvá to už třetí den.</p><p>"Allison, ahoj. Dlouho jsem tě neslyšela. Nejdeš na lov?" Zeptá se Melissa, když zvedne telefon. "Ahoj... Ne, dneska jsem to vynechala... Vlastně bych tak trochu potřebovala tvoji pomoc." Řeknu nejistě. "Ale ovšem, povídej." "Možná by bylo lepší, kdybych se za tebou mohla někdy stavit do nemocnice... Je mi už pár dnů trochu špatně." Vysvětlím.</p><p>"To nebude problém, směna mi začíná za půl hodiny. Co kdybych se pro tebe stavila a jely bychom do nemocnice spolu,hm?" "To by bylo skvělé. Jsi nejlepší, děkuji." Odpovím a zavěsím. Divím se, že má v sobě ta žena pořád tolik pozitivní energie. Myslím si, že se za jejím úsměvem ale občas skrývá i smutek. Přece jenom je to něco málo přes rok, co přišla o jediného syna.</p><p>Když se dostaneme do nemocnice, Melissa mě okamžitě vezme na ošetřovnu. "Tak jo, teď už mi můžeš říct, co tě trápí." Vyzve mě a nasadí si rukavice. "Poslední tři dny jsem každé ráno zvracela a jsem pořád unavená. Nemám na jídlo ani pomyšlení a nejradši bych jen brečela." Popíšu své potíže a už jen tím se mi trochu uleví.</p><p>"Nejsi ve stresu?" Zeptá se Melissa a začne mi zlehka prohmatávat břicho. "Možná trochu, ale není to žádná hrůza." "Dobře... Udělám ti ultrazvuk, na pohmat se břicho zdá být v pořádku, ale chci si tím být jistá úplně." Řekne a přepraví si všechno potřebné. Trochu si vyhrnu tričko a posunu se na lehátku blíž k ní.</p><p>"Jak se mají táta a Isaac?" Zeptá se, když začne s vyšetřováním. "Jsou v pohodě. Sice se mezi Isaacovou partou objevily menší neshody kvůli novému členovi, ale už to začíná být lepší." Řeknu pro jistotu trochu zaokrouhleně. </p><p>"Aha.... Řekni mi, měla jsi minulý měsíc své dny jako obvykle?" Zeptá se. "Ano... Proč?" "To je zvláštní..." Povzdechne si Melissa. "Vydržíš chvilku? Zavolám ještě kolegu, aby se na tebe podíval." "Je to něco vážného?" Zeptám se a trochu mě přepadne nervozita. "Ne, jsi zdravá. Jen chci, aby se na něco podíval." Přikývnu a pokusím se uvolnit. Doktorka se na chvíli ztratí z ordinace a následně přijde zpátky v doprovodu nějakého doktora.</p><p>"Těší mě, slečno, jsem doktor Rogers. Podívám se na vás, když dovolíte." Opět přikývnu, takže si muž ve středních letech vezme ultrazvuk a začne mě vyšetřovat úplně stejně, jako před chvílí Melissa.</p><p>"No, kolegyně. Tvé domněnky byly víc než správné. Teď už mě nejspíš nebudete potřebovat. Poroučím se, děvčata." Řekne muž a odejde stejně rychle jak přišel.</p><p>"Tak co to teda je?" Chci vědět. Melissa mi podá pár kapesníků, abych si mohla otřít břicho od gelu. Když jsem čistá, posadím se a Melissa si sedne na židli naproti mně.</p><p>"Jsi těhotná, Allison." Řekne a doslova mi tím sebere vzduch z plic. "Co... cože?" "Jsi těhotná. A v sedmém týdnu, což je trochu neobvyklé, když jsi ještě měla své dny, ale to může být i tím, že je tvůj přítel vlkodlak, takže..." Přestanu ji poslouchat a po tvářích mi začnou stékat slzy.</p><p>"Nemůžu být těhotná, to není možné..." Melissa vstane a obejme mě. "Jen klid, bude to v pořádku... Chápu, že je to pro tebe šok. Asi jste s Isaacem rodinu ještě neplánovali, ale..." "Nikdy jsme spolu o dětech ani nemluvili. Nevím, jestli o nějaké vůbec stojí... Vždyť je vlkodlak..." Žena mě začne hladit po zádech, aby mě trochu uklidnila. "Budeš to s ním muset probrat. Všechno se dá řešit, ano? Isaac je hodný kluk, uvidíš, že ti pomůže." </p><p>Na žádnou odpověď se ani nezmůžu. Něco takového mě ani nenapadlo, takže o to větší šok to pro mě je. "Jestli chceš, můžeš tady dneska zůstat. Máme tu volné postele." Nabídne mi Melissa, ale zavrtím hlavou. "To je dobré, zavolám si taxík a pojedu domů. Nikdo neví, že jsem tady. Ještě ani nevím, jak jim to mám říct..." "Zhruba za týden by se mohl začít ozývat tlukot srdce. Pokud to Isaacovi do té doby neřekneš, pravděpodobně na to přijde sám." Řekne Melissa. </p><p>"Děkuji za všechno... Zavolám si ten odvoz." Odpovím. Doktorka se mnou pak ještě mluví až do příjezdu taxíku, za což jsem jí vděčná. Opravdu nevím, co teď budu dělat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Kapitola 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isaac</p><p>Z lovu se vrátíme až nad ránem. Tentokrát jsme byli opravdu úspěšní, i když se ze začátku zdálo, že kvůli mokru nebudeme schopní ani zachytit stopu. Nejdůležitější ze všeho ale je, že se nikdo z nás nezranil.</p><p>"Jsi vážně dobrý parťák, Isaacu. Dneska to šlo jako po másle." Řekne Chris, když konečně dorazíme domů. "Taky nejsi nejhorší parťák." Odpovím a usměju se. Chris mě poplácá přátelsky po zádech. "Radši jdi první do sprchy, než půjdeš za Allison. Vypadáš hrozně." Poradí mi. Vzhledem k tomu, že jsem špinavý a od krve, ho poslechnu.</p><p>Když vyjdu z koupelny, potichu zamířím k nám do pokoje. Sotva otevřu dveře, vycítím zvláštní mix emocí. Dokážu rozeznat strach a nejistotu, ale zbytek je docela nejasný. Nechápu, proč se tak Allison cítí nebo spíš cítila. Lehnu si vedle ní a když položím hlavu na polštář, uvědomím si, že je trochu mokrý. Nejspíš brečela.</p><p>Chvíli váhám, jestli ji mám vzbudit nebo nechat spát, ale pomalu se začne probouzet sama. "Isaacu...?" Řekne potichu a rozespale. "Tady jsem. Všichni jsou v pořádku." Ujistím ji okamžitě. Allison příkývne a lehne si na moje rameno. "Jsi v pořádku?" Chci vědět, ale ona jen něco zamručí a znovu usne.  Rozhodnu se, že zjistím až ráno, co ji trápí. Teď jsem na to i já dost unavený.</p><p>***</p><p>Probudí mě nějaká rána. Chvíli mi trvá, než se zorientuju, ale pak si všimnu, že Allison zvedá ze země učebnici. "Promiň, nechtěla jsem tě vzbudit..." "To nic... Kolik je hodin?" Zeptám se. "Bude půl druhé odpoledne." "Hmm...Hmm..." Zamručím neurčitě a protřu si oči. Když jsme v noci na lovu, obvykle jsem pak schopný prospat celé další dopoledne.</p><p>Ještě chvíli mi trvá, než se úplně proberu, ale pak si sednu a opřu se zády o stěnu. "Jak je ti?" Zeptám se a neunikne mi, že Allison při tak jednoduché otázce poskočí srdce. "Fajn... Jsem v pohodě." Odpoví, ale myslím, že tomu nemůže věřit ani ona sama.</p><p>"Nelži mi. Vím, že se něco děje. Cítím to. Proč jsi včera brečela?" Chci vědět. Allison odloží propisku a otočí se na židli čelem ke mně. "O nic nešlo. Jen jsem o vás měla strach." "To sice může být pravda, ale i tak ti pořád přeskakuje srdce." Řeknu a Allison si frustrovaně prohrábne vlasy. "Jo, já jenom..." Začne brečet, což mě okamžitě vyděsí.</p><p>Přesunu se na druhý konec postele blíž k ní a chytnu ji za ruku. "Allison, co se děje? Provedl jsem něco?" Zeptám se, i když si nejsem vědom ničeho, co jsem udělal a co by jí mohlo vadit.</p><p>"To ne... Jsem těhotná." Řekne dívka naprosto nečekaně. Ztuhnu v půlce pohybu, naprosto vykolejený a v šoku. "Jsi těhotná?" Zeptám se znovu jako idiot. Allison příkývne a schová si tvář do dlaní. Obejmu ji jako ve zpomaleném filmu a jemně ji stisknu.</p><p>"Nevím, jak je to možné, na žádný prášek jsem nezapomněla... Promiň, já..." "No tak, za tohle se neomlouvej...<br/>Zvládneme to." Řeknu a Allison se mi podívá si očí. "Vážně si to myslíš? Nikdy jsme se spolu o dětech ani nebavili a teď tohle... Oba studujeme, nemáme práci... Melissa navíc říkala, že se vyvíjí docela nezvykle." "Byla jsi v nemocnici?" Zeptám se a Allison příkývne.</p><p>"Včera, když jste odjeli. Jsem v sedmém týdnu... Pořád tomu nemůžu uvěřit." Řekne a začne plakat o něco víc.</p><p>"Pojď sem." Posunu se na posteli, aby si mohla vlézt za mnou a společně si lehneme. Využiju své schopnosti a trochu ji uklidním. Popravdě řečeno vůbec nevím, co budeme dělat, ani jak tohle dopadne. </p><p>"Najdu si práci a ty se pak můžeš ke studiu vrátit. Všechno bude v pohodě, neboj. Jsme v tom společně, jasné? Nejsi v tom sama, máš mě." Allison konečně přestane brečet a políbí mě. Možná to takhle ani jeden z nás nechtěl, ale už se stalo a nevrátíme to. </p><p>"Miluju tě, víš to?" Řekne Allison. Usměju se a přikývnu. "Taky tě miluju." Odpovím. Už se zdá být o něco klidnější. Naštěstí.</p><p>"Ještě to ale neříkejme tátovi. Nevím, jak na to zareaguje." "Dobře, záleží na tobě... Ale asi bys neměla trénovat, mohlo by se ti něco stát." Napadne mě.  "Asi máš pravdu. Takže... To dítě chceš?" Zeptá se. "Samozřejmě." Odpovím jednoslovně, aby nepoznala tu nejistotu v mém hlase. Nejde o to, že bych dítě nechtěl. Jen mám strach kvůli tomu, že ona je člověk a já vlkodlak.</p><p>"Dobře." Řekne Allison a přitiskne se ke mně ještě blíž. Jsem opravdu zvědavý, jak tohle dopadne.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Kapitola 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isaac</p><p>Další den brzo ráno, když si začnu zavazovat boty u dveří, mě zastaví Chris. "Jdeš si zaběhat?" Zeptá se. "Jo... No, vlastně ne, chtěl jsem jít za Derekem." Odpovím popravdě, protože moje schopnost lhaní není moc dobrá. "Za Derekem? To není zrovna obvyklé." "Chci se ho jenom na něco zeptat. Osobně." Dodám, aby mi třeba neřekl, že jsem mu mohl zavolat.</p><p>"Dobrá... Máš nějaký problém nebo tak?" Okamžitě zavrtím hlavou. "Ne... Chci jen vlkodlačí radu do života." "Tak fajn. Pozdravuj ho." Odpoví Chris a s hrnkem kávy v ruce odejde do své ložnice.</p><p>Jakmile doběhnu k Derekovi, potichu vejdu do domu, abych nikoho nevzbudil. Bohužel jako první narazím na Kali. "Ahoj..." Pozdravím ji. Už je to chvilka, co jsme se viděli naposled. "Co tady děláš?" Zeptá se místo pozdravu. Ona a Derek se opravdu hledali, až se našli. Oba jsou stejně protivní.</p><p>"Chtěl jsem mluvit s Derekem." "Derek šel někam s Lexem. Vrátí se večer nebo až zítra. Jestli něco chceš, řekni to mně." Chvíli nad tím návrhem uvažuju, protože i když je Kali alfa, nikdy jsem k ní neměl tak blízko jako k jejímu partnerovi. Na druhou stranu je tu možnost, že toho ona jako žena bude vědět o těhotenství víc.</p><p>"Fajn... Neprojdeme se?" Navrhnu. Kali po mně střelí pohledem, ale vstane z gauče, odloží hrnek a projde kolem mě ven. Následuju ji, protože vím, že by si to mohla během chvilky rozmyslet.</p><p>"Tak co chceš?" Zeptá se, když se trochu vzdálíme od domu. Vím, že na mě nemá trpělivost, takže se sebezapřením přejdu rovnou k věci.</p><p>"Allison je těhotná. Řekla mi to včera."  "A co jsi jako čekal? Tohle byla otázka času. Je div, že neotěhotněla, když s tebou spala poprvé. Všichni tě před vztahem s člověkem varovali. Neposlechl jsi, tak nes následky." Odsekne naprosto bez zájmu. Možná jsem si měl promluvit radši s Derekem.</p><p>"Chci jenom vědět, jestli to pro Allison není moc riskantní." "Tak zapoj mozek a odpověz si sám. Myslíš, že lidská holka dokáže porodit vlkodlaka? Nebo co to vlastně bude?" Pokrčím rameny a dám si ruce do kapes. "Nevím..." "Tak já ti to řeknu. Nezvládne to. Dřív nebo později ji to těhotenství zabije. A je to tvoje chyba. Měl jsi zůstat se svou smečkou a nesnažit se být člověk. Ale vybral sis. Tak si teď dělej, co chceš." Řekne Kali a promění se ve vlka. Posbírá si své oblečení a bez jediného ohlédnutí odběhne pryč.</p><p>Teď se cítím ještě hůř, než když jsem jí o tom neříkal. Vážně mám o Allison strach, ale když jsme spolu včera večer o tom dítěti ještě mluvili, přišlo mi, že se na něj i celkem těší. Vážně nevím, co mám dělat.</p><p>Když se vrátím domů, Allison i Chris jsou už v kuchyni a snídají. "Dobré ráno." Pozdravím je a dojdu k Allison, abych jí mohl dát pusu. </p><p>"Dobré ráno... Mám takový pocit, že dneska nestíháš. Za dvacet minut máme být ve škole." Řekne Allison. Dneska už vypadá podstatně líp než v sobotu ráno. Zdá se, že už ji ty ranní nevolnosti přešly.</p><p>"Dám si sprchu a snídani si koupím ve škole. Stihneme to." Ujistím ji a pokusím se usmát. Pravdou je, že mi do smíchu ale vůbec není. Spíš naopak.</p><p>Když vejdu do sprchy, pustím na sebe teplou vodu, ale ani ta mi nepomůže zbavit se toho tíživého pocitu v žaludku. Mám pocit, že se Allison toho těhotenství vůbec nebojí. Možná si spíš neuvědomuje to riziko, které kvůli tomu podstupuje. Nedokážu si představit, že bych ji mohl ztratit. Před rokem jsem přišel o Scotta a tu bolest doteď nosím v sobě. Už nikdy nechci něco podobného zažít.</p><p>Když si vzpomenu na Scottovu smrt, je to první impulz k tomu, že začnu přemýšlet nad tím, jak bych to mohl Allison nejlíp rozmluvit. Cítím se kvůli tomu ještě hůř, protože jsem ji včera ujišťoval, že to společně zvládneme. Budu si to muset ještě promyslet.</p><p>"Isaacu! Za pět minut odjíždíme!" Zavolá na mě zezdola Chris. "Už jdu!" Odpovím a zastavím sprchu. Tenhle den bude pěkně náročný.l</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Kapitola 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allison</p><p>Nemůžu ani popsat, jak šťastná jsem byla, když mi Isaac řekl, že to s dítětem zvládneme. Měla jsem strach, že ho nebude chtít nebo že ode mě odejde, ale myslím, že na tu druhou možnost ani nepomyslel. Je to oddaný a věrný přítel.</p><p>Dneska se zdá ale být už od rána nějaký tichý. Ve škole skoro nemluví a pořád se zdá být smutný a nesoustředěný. </p><p>"Allison, vím, že máš perfektní postavu, ale pokud budeš jíst tolik jako dneska, změní se to." Řekne Lydie během oběda. Ani jsem si neuvědomila, kolik už jsem toho dneska snědla, dokud na to neupozornila. Dalo by se říct, že jsem svačila skoro každou přestávku a právě jsem si přidala obědu, což obvykle nedělám.</p><p>"To víš... To učení je vysilující." Odpovím. Moje kamarádka jenom nevěřícně zavrtí hlavou, ale nechá to být. "Ne, že by mi do toho něco bylo, ale... Jste s Isaacem v pohodě? Dneska je jako tělo bez duše.... Chci říct, obvykle ho ignoruju, ale dneska nemusím. Skoro o něm nevím." Poznamená Lydie. </p><p>"Právě, že jsme v pohodě... Nevím, co se s ním děje, je takový už od rána." Svěřím se. Vzhledem k přehozeným hodinám s námi dneska výjimečně neobědvá. "Promluvím si s ním, až to půjde." Řeknu a zkontroluju hodiny. "Už bychom měly jít, za pět minut bude zvonit." Oznámím a obě se začneme pomalu zvedat.</p><p>Když odejdeme z jídelny, hned na konci chodby uvidím Isaaca. Lex stojí u jeho skříňky a něco mu říká, ale nezdá se, že by ho můj vlkodlak poslouchal. Je vlastně docela úspěch, že na sebe mluví. Od té doby, co je Lex součástí smečky, už si s Isaacem nejdou po krku, ale pořád se nedá říct, že by se měli rádi.</p><p>Zastavím se u své skříňky a vyměním si učebnice. Během chvilky ke mně Isaac přijde a zlehka mě pohladí po paži. </p><p>"Ahoj..." Pozdraví mě. "Ahoj... Co Lex chtěl?" Zeptám se. "Trénovat. Myslím, že poslední dvě hodiny vynechám a půjdu s ním. Nechce se mi trávit celé odpoledne v jeho přítomnosti." Řekne vlkodlak. "Dobře, omluvím tě... Nezabijete se, že ne?" "Ne, slibuju." Odpoví a dá mi rychlou pusu. Líbí se mi na něm, že si vždycky uvědomuje, co udělal špatně a pak se to snaží napravit. I když mu to možná dělá problémy, snaží se s Lexem vycházet.</p><p>"Přijdeš domů brzo? Chtěla jsem udělat lasagne. Je to tátovo nejoblíbenější jídlo... Mohli bychom mu to dneska říct." Navrhnu, ale Isaac se zatváří nějak divně. "Nechceš s tím ještě chvilku počkat? Pořád je to docela brzo a ještě to na tobě ani nejde vidět..." "Na tom nezáleží. Měl by to vědět." Skočím mu do řeči. "Fajn, ale počkej na mě, než přijdu ano?" "Spolehni se." Ujistím ho a začne zvonit na hodinu. Rychle se spolu rozloučíme a pak už spolu s Lydií vejdu do třídy.</p><p>***</p><p>Hned když přijdu domů ze školy, pustím se do vaření. Táta doma není, což mi trochu hraje do karet. Chci ho pokud možno překvapit, i když se docela bojím, co na to řekne. Nicméně já i Isaac máme na dítě věk.</p><p>Asi po hodině a půl přijde domů Isaac.  Zamíří rovnou za mnou do kuchyně. "Ahoj." "Ahoj...." Odpovím a otočím se, abych zjistila, jak vypadá. Překvapivě na sobě nemá ani stopu po krvi, jen je trochu špinavý.</p><p>"Jak to šlo s Lexem?" "Učí se dobře." Odpoví a sundá si mikinu. Pak přijde ke mně a dá mi pusu, ale něco je na tom jiné než obvykle.</p><p>"Tak to vyklop, co se s tebou děje? Dokonce i Lydie si všimla, že dneska nejsi ve své kůži." "Jsem v pohodě. Jenom mám prostě... Strach." Přizná vlkodlak a opře se o kuchyňskou linku kousek ode mě.</p><p>"Z čeho máš strach?" Zajímám se dál. "Já nevím... Podívej, Allison, vím, že jsem říkal, že to s tím dítětem zvládneme, ale... Jsem vlkodlak a to dítě může být taky. Jestli se ti kvůli tomu něco stane..." Isaac se odmlčí, zavrtí hlavou a zadívá se do země. "Jenom nevím, co bych dělal, kdybych tě ztratil." Řekne potichu.</p><p>Odložím vařečku a položím mu ruce na tváře, čímž ho trochu donutím, aby se na mě podíval. Když se naše pohledy setkají, všimnu si, že má v očích slzy. </p><p>"Isaacu, jsem v pořádku. A budu v pořádku, ano? Budu chodit na různé testy, všechno bude pod dohledem. Melissa mi pomůže. Pokud něco nepůjde tak, jak má..." "Tak co? Co když bude pozdě se toho dítěte zbavit?" Řekne. "Chceš snad, abych šla na potrat?" Isaac pokrčí rameny. "Napadlo mě to. Je to jediná možnost, jak tě ochránit." </p><p>Když to dořekne, okamžitě ho pustím a něco ve mně se zlomí. Jsem tak hrozně naštvaná, že už v jeho přítomnosti nemůžu zůstat. Pravděpodobně pozná mou změnu nálady, protože se jeho výraz podstatně změní.</p><p>"Allison, tak jsem to..." "Nech mě být." Odseknu a projdu kolem něj tak rychle, až do něj strčím. Okamžitě zamířím do našeho pokoje. Už nevnímám, když na mě volá a dokonce je mi i jedno, že jsem vařila. Teď chci mít prostě klid.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Kapitola 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isaac</p><p>Zůstanu stát v kuchyni jako opařený. Vím, že jsem jí to takhle asi neměl říct, ale ten strach o ni mi úplně zatemnil mozek. Nesnáším, když je na mě naštvaná. Občas se spolu chytnem, ale ještě nikdy mi neřekla, abych ji nechal být.</p><p>Vypnu sporák a všechno, co vařila. Okamžitě zaslechnu, že brečí. Je to moje vina, všechno je to moje vina. Sednu si ke stolu a dám si hlavu do dlaní. Pak si uvědomím, že se v domě ozývá další tlukot srdce. První mě napadne, že je někde poblíž Chris, ale necítím ho ani nijak jinak neslyším. Když mi dojde, že ten tlukot srdce patří dítěti, slzy mi začnou stékat po tvářích, i když se je snažím zadržet.</p><p>Po chvilce Chris přece jen přijde. Když se za ním zavřou hlavní dveře, okamžitě vstanu od stolu, otřu si oči a postavím se ke sporáku, který zapnu, aby to vypadalo, že vařím.</p><p>"Čau." Řekne Chris a přehodí si bundu o opěradlo židle. "Ahoj..." Odpovím potichu a ani se k němu neotočím. "Kde je Allison?" "Nahoře." Řeknu a hlas mi trochu poskočí. Chris si toho nejspíš všimne.</p><p>"Ty brečíš?" Zeptá se. Zavrtím hlavou, ale do očí se mi opět nahrnou slzy. "Možná trochu..." Změním svou odpověď a Chris ke mně přijde blíž. Teď už se pláč nesnažím skrýt. Nenávidím tyhle lidské emoce.</p><p>"Co se stalo? Pohádali jste se?" Zajímá se můj parťák. "Ne tak docela, já... Udělal jsem chybu a teď ji nemůžu úplně napravit. Neptej se mě, o co jde, prosím." "Když mi neřekneš, o co jde, pak ti nebudu moct pomoci." Řekne. Konečně se mi podaří zadržet ten potok slz.</p><p>"V tomhle mi nepomůžeš." "Fajn, tak aspoň dodělám tuhle večeři a ty se jdi usmířit se svojí holkou." Navrhne Chris a vyžene mě od plotny. Nevím, jakým stylem se mám s Allison usmířit, ale asi bych si s ní měl zkusit promluvit. "Dobře... Díky." Odpovím a pomalu zamířím za Allison.</p><p>Zaklepu na dveře a opatrně vejdu dovnitř. Dívka leží na boku zády ke mně. Už dýchá o něco klidněji, ale i tak je všude cítit smutek. Pomalu obejdu postel, abychom na sebe viděli a kleknu si před ni.</p><p>"Allison... Omlouvám se za to, co jsem řekl... Já jenom nechci...." "Chápu to." Přeruší mě dívka. "Chápeš to?" Zeptám se jako idiot, ale ona i tak příkývne, sedne si a poklepe na místo vedle sebe. Sednu si vedle ní a chytím ho za ruku. Dovolí mi to, takže už se asi tak moc nezlobí.</p><p>"Kdyby to bylo naopak, taky bych o tebe měla strach. A vím, čím vším už sis prošel a kolik jsi toho ztratil. Ale... Já to dítě opravdu chci, Isaacu. Je mi jedno, co to bude, jestli člověk nebo vlkodlak. Je naše. A já jsem nikdy ani nedoufala, že bych se toho mohla dočkat." Řekne Allison naprosto klidně. Přikývnu a pohladím ji po ruce.</p><p>"Jen tě chci ochránit, aby se ti nic nestalo. " "Já vím. Promluvíme si s Melissou, třeba na něco přijde a poradí nám. Zítra za ní zajdu." Navrhne. "Půjdu s tebou. Chci u toho být. Nemyslel jsem to tak, že bych to dítě nechtěl... Chci. Slyším, jak mu bije srdce." "Vážně?" Přikývnu. "Jo... Začalo to před chvílí." Allison se usměje a pohladí si břicho. "Melissa říkala, že by to mělo jít slyšet až za delší dobu..." "Asi je to tím, že se vlci vyvíjí rychleji..." Napadne mě. Je tedy dost možné, že to dítě opravdu bude vlkodlak.</p><p>"Zítra budeme vědět víc." Řekne Allison. Znovu přikývnu a zlehka ji políbím. Nechci se s ní hádat. Možná bych měl začít přemýšlet nad tím, jak ochránit nejen ji, ale taky to dítě.</p><p>Allison prohloubí polibek a zajede mi rukama pod tričko. Trochu se od ní odtáhnu. "Co to děláš?" Zeptám se. "Chtěla jsem ti sundat tričko." Odpoví s povytaženým obočím. "No, možná bychom neměli..." "Isaacu, jsem těhotná skoro dva měsíce. Za tu dobu jsme spolu spali několikrát. Je to v pohodě." Chvíli nad tím uvažuju a pak přikývnu. Asi má pravdu.</p><p>Přitáhnu si ji k sobě a začnu ji líbat. Allison se ke mně okamžitě přidá, ale když do ní zlehka zatlačím, aby si lehla, jediným rychlým pohybem mě dostane pod sebe. I když mám daleko větší sílu než ona, obvykle s něčím takovým nemá problém. Zaprvé je to tím, že mě zastihne nepřipraveného a zadruhé... Se mi to líbí, takže se nebráním</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Kapitola 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allison</p><p>"Všechno vypadá v pořádku, tedy až na to, že těhotenství probíhá podstatně rychleji, než je obvyklé." "Může se jí něco stát?" Zeptá se Isaac Melissa už asi popáté. "No, ještě nikdy jsem se nesetkala s mezidruhovým těhotenstvím, takže to nemůžu s jistotou říct. Nicméně zatím je plod o opravdu malý. Otázky o bezpečí Allison bychom si měli pokládat, až bude dítě větší. Jak se vůbec rodí vlkodlaci?" Zeptá se Melissa. I když s tímhle oborem nemá nic společného, slíbila, že nám bude pomáhat.</p><p>"Rodí se v lidské podobě. Začínáme se měnit až v pozdějším věku." Odpoví Isaac. "Kdyby bylo to těhotenství nebezpečné, co by se dalo dělat?" Chci vědět.</p><p>"Existují určité možnosti... Například císařský řez nebo se v poslední době docela rozmáhá trend, že dítě porodí jiná žena. V tomhle případě by byla ideální Kali, Cora nebo Erica. Ale momentálně se těhotenství vyvíjí dobře." Odpoví Melissa, čímž uklidní mě i Isaaca.</p><p>"Dáme si kontroly každý týden, abychom byli v obraze. Všechno bude v pořádku." Řekne s úsměvem a podá mi kapesníky, abych si mohla utřít břicho od gelu.</p><p>Jakmile nasedneme do auta, Isaac vypadá klidněji. "Tak co, už věříš, že to zvládneme?" "Jo, docela jo... Chceš to říct tátovi?" Zeptá se. Přikývnu a Isaac udělá to samé. "Dobře. Je to na tobě." "Fajn. Řekneme mu to hned, jak přijedeme." Rozhodnu.</p><p>Když Isaac zaparkuje a společně vejdeme do domu, táta jakoby nás snad vyhlížel. "Kde jste byli?" Zeptá se okamžitě. "V nemocnici." Odpoví Isaac. Na tátově tváři se okamžitě objeví obavy. "Je ti něco?" Chce vědět, přičemž se podívá na mě. Trochu znejistím, ale nakonec se usměju.</p><p>"Jsem těhotná. Čekáme s Isaacem miminko." Řeknu. Táta zůstane stát jako opařený. "Zbláznili jste se? Dítě? Oba studujete a navíc... Každý jste jiný druh. To je naprostá..." "Chápu tě." Skočí mu do řeči Isaac. "Taky jsem si nejdřív myslel, že to není úplně dobrý nápad. Neplánovali jsme to. Ale kromě toho, že je to těhotenství trochu rychlejší, je všechno v pořádku. Melissa nám všechno vysvětlila a kdyby to bylo nutné, existují možnosti, jak zajistit, aby byla Allison v pořádku. Věř mi. Postarám se o ni." Řekne Isaac. Kvůli rozbouřeným hormonům mi to skoro vhrne slzy do očí, když vidím, že za to dítě bojuje.</p><p>"Vážně bude všechno v pořádku, tati. Školu nějak vyřeším a Isaac říkal, že si najde práci. Zvládneme to." Ujistím táta i já. Chvíli si nás oba ještě prohlíží, ale pak se usměje, udělá ke mně pár kroků a pevně mě obejme. </p><p>"Vůbec nevím, co říct... Pomůžu vám, ať se děje cokoliv. Mám tě rád, zlatíčko." Řekne táta. Okamžitě začnu plakat. Otec se ode mě trochu odtáhne, ale to jenom proto, aby k nám mohl pozvat Isaaca. </p><p>"Pojď sem." Vyzve ho. Vlkodlak trochu zaváhá, ale pak se usměje a přijde k nám, abychom se mohli všichni tři obejmout. Vím, že nemá moc rád, když na něj sahají jiní lidi než já, ale na tátu už si docela zvykl.</p><p>Po chvilce se pustíme, ale táta si mě nepřestane prohlížet. "Jak dlouho už to je?" Zeptá se. "Jsem ve druhém měsíci. Termín porodu mi ale nikdo neřekl... Je dost možné, že budu rodit dřív. Lituji Melissu, že bude muset vyřizovat všechny papíry, aby nikomu nepřišlo zvláštní, že se tak rychle vyvíjí." "Slyším tlukot srdce." Dodá Isaac a usměje se. Docela mu to závidím.</p><p>"Měli byste to říct smečce. Ať už se to dítě narodí jako člověk nebo jako vlkodlak, bude její součástí." Řekne táta. "Dozví se to. Oznámíme jim to co nejdřív." Odpovím. Isaac přešlápne z nohy na nohu, což dělá pokaždé, když je nervózní, nebo když udělá něco, o čem nevím.</p><p>"Ty jsi jim to už řekl?" Zeptám se ho narovinu. "Ne tak docela... Mluvil jsem o tom s Kali. Myslím, že to nikomu neřekla. Derek už by mi volal." Přizná. "Jenom jsem chtěl znát názor nějakého vlkodlaka... Promiň, že jsem ti o tom neřekl." "To je v pořádku." Raději se neptám, co mu na to Kali řekla. Ať to bylo cokoliv, nezajímá mě to.</p><p>"Tak nebo tak bychom to asi měli zapít... Nebo aspoň já bych mohl, když ty jsi těhotná a on je napůl vlk." Řekne táta a vejde do kuchyně. Já a Isaac se na sebe podíváme, pokrčíme rameny a přidáme se k tátovi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Kapitola 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isaac</p><p>O TŘI MĚSÍCE POZDĚJI</p><p>Když se vrátím domů z práce, je už skoro večer. Podařilo se mi najít místo na veterině, kde mě náš starý známý zaměstnal jako pomocnou sílu. Deaton a Scott byli dobří přátelé, ale já jsem se na veterinární klinice nikdy moc nezdržoval. Vždycky mě dráždily ty zvířecí pachy, ale teď už jsem si docela zvykl.</p><p>"Ahoj... Jak bylo v práci?" Zeptá se Allison, sotva se objevím v obýváku. "Šlo to. Všechny zvířátka to přežily." Odpovím, dojdu k ní, dám jí pusu a sednu si vedle ní na gauč. Je sice v pátém měsíci, ale podle Melissy vývin dítěte odpovídá sedmému. </p><p>"Jak ses měla? Táta tady není?" Zeptám se. Allison zavrtí hlavou. "Šel někam s Derekem. Dopoledne tu byla Erica i Cora, takže jsem měla o zábavu postaráno." Odpoví a usměje se. Od té doby, co jsme smečce oznámili, že budeme mít dítě, všichni Allison přijali mezi sebe a celkově s námi vychází líp.</p><p>"Jsem rád, že si už nejdete po krku." Poznamenám a obejmu ji, přičemž náhodně zavadím o nějaký papír.</p><p>"Co je to?" Zeptám se a zvednu ho ze země. "Říkala jsem si, že je možná načase vymyslet jména... Tak jsem si napsala seznam." "Aha..." Přečtu si seznam shora dolů, ale v tom sebou Allison trhne.</p><p>"Au..." "Co je? Co se děje?" Polekám se, když se chytne za břicho. "Oh... To nic, jenom... Au!" Řekne znovu a předkloní se. Položím jí ruku na záda, abych jí ulevil od bolesti, ale odstrčí mě. "Ne... Musím vědět, jak moc to bolí... Já... Asi mi praskla voda." Řekne vystrašeně. Všimnu si, že je celá sedačka mokrá.</p><p>"Vezmu tě k doktorovi, pojď. Asi už budeš rodit." Pokusím se říct co možná nejklidněji, ale srdce mi bije stejně rychle jako jí. Máme štěstí, že tady Chris nechal auto.</p><p>Když se nám podaří nasednout do auta, rozjedu se tak rychle, že jsem vážně vděčný za své zesílené smysly. "Jsem v pátém měsíci, nemůžu přece rodit..." Řekne Allison mezi bolestivými vzdechy. "Já nevím, co se děje... Budeš v pořádku, jasné? Hlavně neměj strach. Ty i dítě budete v pořádku." Řeknu, ale snažím se tím uklidnit spíš sám sebe.</p><p>Jakmile dojedeme do nemocnice, hned u vchodu se Allison ujme nějaká doktorka. Vezmou ji na křeslo, aby nemusela víc chodit a zamíří s ní do ordinace. Okamžitě je následuji, ale před dveřmi mě zastaví. "Dál nemůžete, je mi líto." "Ale já... Jsem otec dítěte." Vysvětlím, ale doktorka zavrtí hlavou. "Musíte zůstat tady, je mi líto." Odpoví a zavře za sebou dveře.</p><p>"Isaacu!" Ozve se z chodby známý hlas. Otočím se a uvidím Melissu, jak ke mně běží. "Co se stalo?" Zajímá se okamžitě. "Já nevím... Asi bude rodit, odtekla jí voda a má křeče... Nechcou mě pustit dovnitř..." Vychrlím ze sebe. Začíná se mě zmocňovat panika, až mám strach, že se proměním.</p><p>"Dobře, uklidni se, hlavně dýchej. Podívám se, co se děje. Zavolej Chrisovi." Řekne a ztratí se vevnitř stejně jako doktorka před ní.</p><p>Roztřesenýma rukama vytáhnu mobil z kapsy a vytočím číslo Allisonina otce. "Isaacu?" Ozve se Chris. "Myslím, že Allison začala rodit... Přijeď do nemocnice." Zaslechnu, jak se Chris nadechne, ale na odpověď nečekám. Zavěsím a zaposlouchám se do zvuků a hlasů z ordinace.</p><p>".... Provedeme řez. Pacientka je stabilizovaná?"</p><p>"Ano, tlak v normě."</p><p>"Dobře, jdeme na to." </p><p>Řekne si několik doktorů. Nedaří se mi soustředit, abych je mohl poslouchat dál. Takový strach jsem měl naposled, když byl zraněný Scott. </p><p>Uběhne několik minut a pořád se nic neděje. Předcházím před ordinací sem a tam. Pak mě ale zastaví dětský pláč, který se ozve zevnitř. Netrvá dlouho a ze dveří vyjde Melissa.</p><p>"Tak co? Jak jsou na tom?" Zeptám se okamžitě. Žena se mile usměje. "Gratuluji, Isaacu. Narodila se ti dcera. Ona i její maminka jsou v pořádku." Odpoví.</p><p>Nedokážu ani popsat, co všechno v té chvíli cítím. Ze srdce mi spadne obrovský kámen. Naprosto spontánně obejmu Melissu, která mě taky pevně stiskne.</p><p>"Děkuju... Strašně moc děkuju." Řeknu a pustím ji. "Můžu je vidět?" "Za chvilku je převezou na pokoj. Pojď, dovedu tě tam." Odpoví Melissa a společně zamíříme dlouhou chodbou k pokojům.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Kapitola 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isaac</p><p>Když uvidím Allison, jak drží malý uzlíček a usmívá se od ucha k uchu, i když na ní jde vidět, že je unavená, můj svět se najednou úplně změní. </p><p>"Pojď se podívat. Je úžasná." Řekne dívka. "To ty jsi úžasná... Jsem tak rád, že jsi v pořádku." Odpovím a dojdu pomalu k nim. Jakmile dám Allison pusu do vlasů, zůstanu klečet u její postele. Pak si poprvé prohlédnu naši dceru. Je tak strašně malá a zabalená v zavinovačce. Ještě ani teď nemůžu uvěřit, že mám dítě.</p><p>"Beru to zpátky... Vy obě jste úžasné. Já... Ani nevím, co mám říct... Je tak malá..." "Doktoři říkali, že je naprosto zdravá, i když se narodila tak předčasně. Nechápou to, je to pro ně takový malý zázrak... Chceš si ji pochovat?" Zeptá se Allison. "Jo, určitě." Odpovím, i když jsem nikdy v životě dítě nedržel.</p><p>Opatrně si ji vezmu a přitisknu k sobě. V ten moment zlehka otevře oči a já si všimnu, že jsou žluté. Stejně jako moje. "Isaacu... Tvoje oči." Osloví mě nejistě Allison. Zvednu malou tak, aby na ni viděla. "Jsou stejné jako její. Je vlkodlak." Vysvětlím a potlačím v sobě vlka, aby se mi oči vrátily do původní lidské barvy. Stejně tak se stane i u mé dcery.</p><p>Hned na to se ozve klepání a následně se dveře dokořán otevřou. "Jsou všichni v pořádku?" Zeptá se vystrašeně Chris, ale když uvidí usmívající se Allison a mě s dítětem v náručí, vycítím, jak se mu ulevilo. "Všichni jsou v pořádku, tati." Ujistí ho Allison. Vstanu od postele a udělám pár kroků k Chrisovi. "Tohle je tvoje malá vnučka." Řeknu a výraz na mužově tváři najednou zjihne. </p><p>"Panebože... Je nádherná. Můžu?" Přikývnu a podám mu ji. Nikdy jsem Chrise neviděl šťastnějšího. "Jak se jmenuje?" Zeptá se. Podívám se na Allison, jelikož to je jedna z věcí, co jsme nestihli probrat.</p><p>"Vlastně jsme se o jménech bavili těsně před tím, než jsem začala rodit... Chtěla jsem, abys ty vybral holčičí jméno a já chlapecké." Řekne dívka. "Fajn, dobře..." Začnu rychle pátrat v paměti, jaká jména jsem na tom seznamu vlastně viděl a pak si jedno vybavím. Jedno, o kterém vím, že má pro Allison určitý význam.</p><p>"Bude se jmenovat Vickie, jako Victorie... Jako tvoje máma." Řeknu. Allison jen příkývne, ale já na ní vidím, že jí to udělalo radost. Konec konců, na jméně zas tak nezáleží. </p><p>Po chvilce vrátí Chris malou Vickie zpátky k Allison. "Nechám vás tu. Jsem na vás tři opravdu moc pyšný." Řekne ještě než odejde. Zahřeje mě to u srdce, i když vím, že největší zásluhu na tomhle malém pokladu má Allison.</p><p>Vrátím se zpátky na své místo u postele, abych jim byl co nejvíc nablízku. "Řekneš o ní smečce, až se vrátíš domů?" "Můžu počkat na tebe." Odpovím, ale Allison zavrtí hlavou. "Klidně jim to řekni. Většina novopečených otců jde své dítě oslavit. Měl bys taky." "Nejradši bych tu zůstal s váma. Pravděpodobně mě odsud ale každou chvíli vyhodí. Sestry se baví o tom, že končí návštěvní doba." Vysvětlím. </p><p>"To je v pohodě. Myslím, že stejně půjdu spát, jakmile se postarám o malou." Řekne Allison. Přikývnu a dám jí pusu, pak políbím na hlavičku i Vickie a pomalu se zvednu k odchodu. "Zítra zase přijdu. Miluju tě... Vás obě." "My tebe taky." Odpoví Allison. Ještě před tímm, než vezmu za kliku, se objeví Melissa. Srazíme se a hned se začne omlouvat, ale pak mě nechá projít.</p><p>Když vyjdu z nemocnice, všimnu si, že Chris čeká u auta. "Myslel jsem, že jsi šel domů." "Proč bych chodil pěšky, když můžu jet domů vlastním autem, které sis půjčil?" Odpoví a usmívá se u toho. "To je fakt... Hele, bylo by v pohodě, kdybys mě hodil k Derekovi?" Zeptám se. "To je druhý důvod, proč tady čekám. Dej mi klíčky, budu řídit." </p><p>Jakmile nasedneme, mluvíme o tom, jak šťastní oba dva jsme. Pak, když mě Chris vysadí, zhluboka se nadechnu a vejdu do Derekova domu.</p><p>Když se objevím v obýváku, všichni se na mě podívají. Je mi jasné, že dokázali vycítit, jakou mám radost. Možná proto nikdo nic neříká, jen čekají, až začnu mluvit já.</p><p>"Allison před chvílí porodila. Máme dceru, Vickie." Sotva to dořeknu, Cora začne jako jediná jásat a okamžitě přiběhne ke mně, aby mě objala. Všichni ostatní se začnou usmívat a mluvit jeden přes druhého.</p><p>"Gratuluju!" Řekne Cora a pustí mě. "Je to dítě vlkodlak?" Zavolá někde z povzdálí Kali. "Jo, je jako my." Vlkodlačice přikývne. Jako jediná se snaží zachovat chladnou tvář, ale stejně jsem viděl, jak jí koutky úst povyskočily nahoru.</p><p>"Na co ještě čekáme? Konečně je nějaká příležitost k tomu být zase smečka a vy tu jen tak sedíte. Jde se do lesa!" Zavelí Peter a promění se. Erica i Cora ho okamžitě následují. "Co se bude dít?" Zeptám se Dereka. "Musíme oslavit narození tvé dcery. Tak pojď." Vysvětlí a promění se, stejně jako ostatní. Udělám to samé a pak už všichni vyběhneme ven jako jedna smečka.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Kapitola 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allison</p><p>"Jak se daří, maminko?" Zeptá se Melissa, když Isaac odejde. "Jsem unavená, ale šťastná. Myslím, že až teď vím, co to je opravdové štěstí." Odpovím a podívám se na Vickie. Zatím to vypadá, že bude klidné miminko.</p><p>"To naprosto chápu. Malá je nádherná a zdravá. Můžu?" Zeptá se. "Samozřejmě." Opatrně jí Vickie podám a Melissa se posadí vedle postele.</p><p>"Vždycky jsem se těšila na to, až budu babička. Teď, když se vám dvěma narodila tahle princezna, mám skoro stejnou radost, jako kdyby byla dcera mého syna." Přizná se. "Isaac byl vždycky jako mé druhé dítě. Nikdy mi nevadilo, že je jiný." "Vickie je jako on... Nevím proč, ale jsem na to pyšná." Odpovím popravdě. "To chápu. Aspoň o ni nebudeš muset mít takový strach. Bude zdravá, bude se umět bránit a bojovat..." Poznamená Melissa. S miminkem v náručí vypadá opravdu šťastně.</p><p>"Jaký Isaac byl, když jsem ho ještě neznala?" Zeptám se. Vždycky mě to zajímalo a něco mi o sobě i řekl, ale nikdy jsem o něm s nikým nemluvila. "Je pořád stejný?" "To ani zdaleka ne. Změnila jsi ho. Vždycky to byl hodný kluk, ale strašně na něm bylo poznat, že je jiný. Byl vůči lidem nedůvěřivý, bylo mu líp jako vlkovi a vždycky se zajímal o boj... Ale ani jednou mě nezklamal. Vždycky jsem věděla, že bude Scotta chránit za cenu vlastního života. Když ho teď vidím s tebou... Je víc člověk. "Možná že se..." </p><p>Melissa nedokončí, co chtěla říct, jelikož obě zaslechneme vlčí vytí. Podle mě se nejedná o jednoho vlka, ale celou smečku. Takhle oni pravděpodobně oslavují narození nového člena. Jsem si docela jistá, že mezi nimi dokážu rozeznat Isaaca.</p><p>Vickie se u Melissy začne z ničeho nic vrtět. "Copak maličká, chceš jít za maminkou? Dobře, dobře..." Melissa mi ji vrátí zpátky a já si okamžitě všimnu jejich žlutých očí. "Myslím, že ví, že mezi ně patří. Má žluté oči. Měla je i ve chvíli, kdy si ji Isaac vzal si náručí. Poznala, že je jako ona." Vysvětlím.</p><p>"V tom případě ji nejspíš právě teď přijali mezi sebe. Nikdy nebude sama." Přikývnu a podívám se na ni. Jakmile vytí začne ustávat, i její oči se pomalu začnou vracet do lidské podoby.</p><p>"Nechám tě odpočívat. Zítra ráno ti malou zase donesu... Ale ještě něco. Potřebuji vypsat papíry. Jak jste ji pojmenovali?" Zeptá se. "Jmenuje se Victorie Lahey. Ale budeme jí říkat Vickie." Melissa se usměje a přikývne. "Dobře, zapíšu si to. Tak pojď, Vickie, my dvě půjdeme spolu, aby si maminka mohla odpočinout." Řekne a vezme si miminko do náručí. Rozloučím se s nimi a sotva se zavřou dveře od pokoje, přepadne mě spánek.</p><p>***</p><p>O tři dny později jsme konečně doma z nemocnice. Táta a Isaac přizpůsobili mezitím dům pro život s novorozenětem. Jelikož jsme příchod naší dcery nečekali tak brzo, nejsme vůbec připravení.</p><p>"Kde jsi vzal to oblečení?" Zeptám se, když uvidím na naší posteli rozložené hromádky s dětskými věcmi. "Tohle je od Eriky, tohle od Lydie a to poslední od Cory. Nevím, co to do nich vjelo." Odpoví Isaac a vezme si ode mě Vickie, abych se mohla převléknout.</p><p>"Všichni se těší, až ji uvidí." Pronese vlkodlak jen tak, ale mně to hned vžene do hlavy nápad. "Co kdybychom ji tedy vzali ke smečce?" Navrhnu. "Jsi si tím jistá? Měla bys ještě odpočívat." "Cítím se dobře, opravdu." Isaac se na mě podívá a přikývne. "Tak dobře. Vezmeme ji ke smečce. Zavolám Derekovi."</p><p>O hodinu později už vystupujeme z auta před Derekovým domem. Vezmu malou do náručí a společně s Isaacem vejdeme dovnitř. Nejsem moc zvyklá sem chodit a obvykle z tohohle místa nemám dobrý pocit, ale když uvidím stát všechny vlkodlaky v řadě vedle sebe, jak očekávají náš příchod, moje nejistota je pryč.</p><p>"Tak tohle je Vickie." Řekne Isaac a všem se změní barva očí, dokonce i naší dceři. Jako první se přijde seznámit Cora, pak Erica, Lex, Peter, Kali a nakonec Derek. Jakmile se k Vickie skloní, děvčátko jakoby mu věnovalo pozornost.</p><p>"Jsi jednou z nás. Tahle smečka ti vždycky poskytne domov, rodinu i ochranu. Vítej mezi námi." Řekne alfa. Nevěděla jsem, že je Derek vůbec schopný nějakého proslovu. Tak nebo tak, od této chvíle je Vickie součástí jeho smečky</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Kapitola 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isaac</p><p>O 6 MĚSÍCŮ POZDĚJI</p><p>Rozběhnu se proti Derekovi a srazím ho k zemi. O pár sekund později už ale opět stojí na všech čtyřech a je připravený zaútočit. Cvaknu po něm zubama, ale minu, takže mě v příští sekundě kousne do ucha. Pokusím se vyprostit, ale o to víc si ucho poraním. Pak oba zaslechneme dětský smích, takže mě Derek pustí.</p><p>"No tak, Vickie. Kde je táta?" Řekne Allison a pustí malou na zem. Roste a vyvíjí se podstatně rychleji než jiné děti, ale je zdravá a šťastná, takže je to naprosto v pořádku. V šesti měsících je schopná chodit po čtyřech a s pomocí se dokonce i postaví.</p><p>Vickie se ke mně po čtyřech připlazí, aby se se mnou přivítala. Lehnu si, abychom byli ve stejné úrovni, takže se ke mně okamžitě přitulí. Je zvyklá, že bývám i ve vlčí podobě. I když se sama ještě proměnit nedokáže, myslím, že svou vlčí část taky cítí.</p><p>Allison si malou vezme zpátky, abych se mohl jít proměnit a obléknout. Když se tak stane, přiložím si k uchu pár kapesníků, abych zastavil krvácení. Kousnutí od alfy se hold tak rychle nehojí.</p><p>"Ahoj... Jsi tu brzo." Řeknu Allison a políbím ji. "Promiň, Vickie už se nemohla dočkat, až uvidí ostatní. Jak vidím, tak jste trénovali." Poznamená a ukáže na moje ucho. "Jo... Minul jsem Dereka a on mě za to kousnul." "Nejenom, že jsi minul. Nesoustředil ses. Potřebuju, abys myslel jenom na souboj, ne na milion ostatních věcí. Nevíme, jestli se té druhé smečce dá věřit." Řekne můj alfa.</p><p>Asi před týdnem se v Beacon Hills objevila nová smečka čistokrevných vlkodlaků, jako jsme my. Vzhledem k tomu, že jsme jeden druh, byl Derek nucený je tady nechat, což ale neznamená, že se z nás okamžitě stali přátelé. Odmítají spolupracovat s lovci, i když by měli. Jelikož je neznáme, jsme před nimi na pozoru. Z toho důvodu Derek rozhodl, že budeme častěji trénovat.</p><p>"Když už jsme u toho, taky bych se mohla trochu protáhnout... Je tady Erica?" Zeptá se Allison. Vlčice jako na povel vyjde z domu, spíš nahá než oblečená, ostatně jako vždy.</p><p>"Máš chuť na stopovačku v lese? S tím bych mohla souhlasit." Řekne s šibalským úsměvem. "Fajn. Jde se." Odsouhlasí Allison. "Buďte opatrné." Řeknu a rozloučím se s Allison. Jsem na ni opravdu pyšný. Za tu dobu, co se známe, se v lovu zlepšila snad o tři sta procent. A od té doby, co máme Vickie, ji dokonce i smečka přijala víc mezi sebe.</p><p>"Mladý muži, nechceš mi vysvětlit, proč má tvoje dítě plnou pusu mojí večeře?" Ozve se Peter, když vyjde před dům s Vickie v náručí. "Má docela dobrý apetit. Pojď, Vickie, půjdeme se projít." Rozhodnu se a vezmu si ji od Petera. Holčička se usměje a okamžitě mi začne píchat prsty do očí.</p><p>"Chceš, abych se proměnil? No tak dobře." Položím ji na zem a o pár sekund později dopadnu na všechny čtyři vedle ní. Trochu do ní strčím čumákem, aby se rozešla a pak už se vydáme do lesa.</p><p>Dojdeme na naše místo k potoku, kde ji obvykle brávám, aby si mohla pohrát. Allison mi za to sice obvykle vynadá, protože jsme pak oba špinaví, ale za radost mojí dcery to stojí. </p><p>Chvíli nechám Vickie, aby si dělala, co chce. Všímám si, jsem pomalu začíná používat všechny smysly. Vlk v ní se pomalu vyvíjí. Možná i to je ten důvod, proč většinou chce, abych byl ve vlčí podobě.</p><p>Zatímco si Vickie hraje, já ucítím někde poblíž dalšího vlka. Není to ale žádný povědomý pach a navíc bych řekl, že se ani nejedná o dospělého jedince.</p><p>Podívám se tím směrem, ze kterého cítím a slyším něčí přítomnost, a uvidím kousek od nás malé vlče. Když zjistí, že jsem si ho všiml, trochu se přikrčí. První mě napadne, že se bojí, ale pak se proti mě rozběhne a zaútočí tak, jak mu jeho malé tělíčko dovolí.</p><p>Chvíli ho nechám kolem sebe pobíhat, ale pak ho zlehka přední tlapou přitisknu k zemi a trochu zavrčím. Hned na to se ozve opodál podstatně agresivnější zavrčení. Zvednu hlavu a uvidím vlčici s naježenou srstí na zádech. Okamžitě mi dojde, že je z té nové smečky. Ještě jsem se s nikým z nich nesetkal, ale Derek mi důrazně kladl na srdce, abych s nimi nebojoval, kdybych je potkal. </p><p>Pustím malé vlče, které se ale tak nešťastně rozběhne, že spadne do potoku. Vickie je nadšená, ale malý vlk začne kňučet. Natáhnu se pro něj, chytnu ho do zubů a postavím ho zpátky na břeh. V tu chvíli se rozběhne k vlčici, čímž se i ona trochu uklidní a přestane vrčet. Pak se oba otočí a dají se k odchodu.</p><p>Rozhodnu se, že už je pravděpodobně nejvyšší čas, abychom se i my dva vrátili. Donutím Vickie, aby mi vlezla na záda a pak už se s ní pomalu rozejdu zpátky ke smečce.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Kapitola 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allison</p><p>Isaac a Vickie se vrátí chvíli po mně a Erice. Když vidím, jak je Vickie celá od bahna, nejradši bych mu vynadala, ale na druhou stranu je malá aspoň šťastná.</p><p>Sundám Isaacovi naši dceru ze zad, aby se mohl jít proměnit. "No... To prádlo ti fakt nezávidím." Podotkne Erica. Řekla bych, že se náš vztah konečně někam posunul a jsme schopné spolu komunikovat i mimo lov.</p><p>"Já to vyperu.... Narazili jsme na vlkodlačici. Taky měla dítě." Řekne Isaac, když se vrátí k nám proměněný a oblečený. "Bylo to v pohodě?" Zeptá se Derek sedící v křesle opodál. Už je docela pozdě, takže se celá smečka přesunula dovnitř.</p><p>"Vrčela na mě, ale asi měla jenom strach, že něco udělám tomu malému. Oba byli vlci. A nic se nestalo." Vysvětlí Isaac. "Fajn. V brzké době se setkám s jejich alfou, abych zjistil, o co jim jde." Odpoví Derek.</p><p>"Měli bychom jít domů, Vickie už má dávno spát." Připomenu Isaacovi. "Dobře, už půjdeme. Ukaž, vezmu ji." Nabídne se a Vickie si vezme. Rozloučíme se se smečkou a pak už se vydáme domů.</p><p>Když Vickie okoupu, nakrmím a uspím, konečně máme s Isaacem chvilku pro sebe. "Jak to šlo s Ericou?" Zeptá se, když za sebou zavřu dveře od našeho pokoje. "Už je to podstatně lepší. I mimo lov." Řeknu popravdě. "Jsem rád, že konečně pochopila, že patříš k nám." Odpoví. Přikývnu a vlezu za ním do postele. I když už na sebe nemáme tolik času jako dřív, snažíme se jeden druhému věnovat pořád stejně.</p><p>Isaac se ke mně otočí čelem a začne mě hladit všude po těle. Usměju se a políbím ho. Mám pocit, že pokaždé vycítí, jestli s ním chci spát nebo ne. Každopádně kdyby se mě teď zeptal, odpověď by byla jednoznačně kladná.</p><p>Přetáhnu mu triko přes hlavu a prohlédnu si ho. Vidím ho bez trika denně, ale poslední dobou mám pocit, že nějak zesílil. Možná je to tím, že zase začal bojovat s Derekem. Přece jenom v souboji s ním musí zapojit víc síly než s kýmkoliv jiným.</p><p>Postupně jeden druhého zbavíme oblečení. Isaac se přetočí na mě a začne mě líbat na krku. Pak se ale odtáhne a jeho žluté oči se setkají s mýma hnědýma.</p><p>"Co kdybychom měli ještě jedno štěňátko?" Zeptá se naprosto nečekaně, čímž mě docela překvapí. "Myslíš jako hned teď?" Vlkodlak pokrčí rameny a příkývne. "Já nevím, Isaacu... Nepřemýšlela jsem o tom." Odpovím. "V pohodě." Řekne a natáhne se k nočnímu stolku, kde máme schované kondomy. </p><p>Když je po všem, lehnu si k němu a v hlavě mi pořád zní jeho slova. "Vážně bys chtěl ještě jedno dítě?" Zeptám se. "Jedno, dvě, tři... Tohle záleží na tobě, já si těhotenstvím procházet nemusím. Jenom se mi strašně líbí tenhle život, co teď díky Vickie máme. Udělal bych pro vás všechno." Řekne a já mu věřím každé slovo.</p><p>"Nevěděla jsem, že o něčem takovém přemýšlíš." "Napadlo mě to až dneska, když jsem viděl u potoka toho malého vlka. Útočil na mě." Řekne a usměje se. Myslím, že tuhle Isaacovu citlivou stránku znám jenom já. Nedokážu si představit, že by před smečkou projevil tolik citu.</p><p>"Už se těším, až se bude moct proměnit i Vickie. Bude z ní hezké vlčátko." Dodá ještě. Usměju se nad představou, jak spolu ti dva běhají po lese jako vlci. Vím, že čím víc bude Vickie stárnout, tím těžší to bude. Bude muset přijmout fakt, že je jiná. Pevně ale věřím, že jí s tím Isaac pomůže.</p><p>"Jaké to pro tebe bylo, když jsi vyrůstal jako vlkodlak a věděl jsi, že jsi jiný?" Zeptám se svého přítele. "Moc jsem o tom nepřemýšlel... Derek mě vychoval jako vlkodlaka. Dokud jsem nepoznal Scotta, převažovala u mě vlčí část. Jenže on byl takový, že mě svým přístupem tak nějak samovolně donutil, abych chtěl být jiný, víc lidský. Tehdy jsem si poprvé uvědomil, že na mě někomu záleží. Melissa se ke mně vždycky chovala stejně jako ke Scottovi. Proto jsem chtěl chodit do školy. Abych byl víc jako člověk." Vysvětlí a otočíme se čely k sobě.</p><p>"Víš, asi bych nechtěla, aby Vickie žila jako vlkodlak. Myslím úplný vlkodlak, bez lidské stránky." "Neboj, to nebude. Naučíme ji rozlišovat, kdy je v pořádku být vlkodlak a kdy ne." Řekne Isaac. Jsem ráda, že máme na výchovu stejné názory. Aspoň prozatím.</p><p>Přitulím se k němu, jelikož už na mě začne padat únava. Z vedlejšího pokoje se ale ozve pláč. "Půjdu tam. Ty klidně spi." Navrhne Isaac a dá mi pusu do vlasů. "Děkuji..." "Aspoň můžu nějak využít přebytečnou energii." Odpoví a zvedne se z postele. Za to, že k Vickie vstává, jsem mu opravdu vděčná.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Kapitola 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isaac</p><p>Ráno se vzbudím brzo jako vždy, takže se rozhodnu vstát a jít za Vickie. Sotva co otevřu dveře od jejího pokoje, zůstanu překvapeně zírat. Vickie stojí na nohách a přidržuje se rámu postýlky.</p><p>"Dobré ráno, malá vlčice. Vidím, že už tě přestalo bavit chodit po čtyřech. Pojď za mnou." Pozdravím ji a vytáhnu ji z postýlky. "Mamča a děda ještě spí, takže bychom se spolu mohli jít podívat ven, co říkáš?" Vickie namísto odpovědi něco zažvatlá a oči jí pro tom zežloutnou.</p><p>"Ne, teď nemůžu být vlk. Musím tě obléct a nachystat... A nejspíš i přebalit. Půjdeme mezi lidi, takže musím být člověk." Vysvětlím. Nejsem si jistý, jestli to chápe, ale oči se jí po chvilce zbarví do obvyklé modré barvy.</p><p>Čím víc Vickie roste, tím víc se zdá, že bude dokonalá kombinace Allison i mě. Má modré oči jako já a hnědé vlasy jako Allison, které se jí pomalu ale jistě začínají točit do kudrlinek. Je naprosto dokonalá.</p><p>Když je přebalená a převlečená, i já si obléknu něco jiného než pyžamo a pak už můžeme vyrazit. Sice jsem nepřišel na chuť kočárkům a obvykle nosím Vickie v šátku na zádech, ale dneska si kočárek vezmu, kdybych se chtěl náhodou trochu proběhnout.</p><p>Napíšu ještě Allison vzkaz, aby nás nehledala, až se vzbudí a nechám jí ho na stole. Pak už se jen obuju a spolu s Vickie a kočárkem vyjdu ven.</p><p>Zamířím rovnou do parku, kde v tuhle brzkou ranní hodinu obvykle nikoho nepotkávám. Párkrát se proběhnu dokola a pak zastavím u jedné z laviček. Vzpomínám si, jak jsem tady kdysi běhal s Allison, když jsem ji začal trénovat. Obvykle to byla právě tahle lavička, kde se zastavila a odpočívala. Tehdy jsem netušil, že bychom se mohli dát někdy dohromady a už vůbec jsem si nemyslel, že bychom spolu mohli mít dítě.</p><p>"Tak pojď, dám tě ven, abys mi mohla ukázat, jak umíš chodit." Řeknu své dceři a vytáhnu ji z kočárku. Sednu si na lavičku a nechám ji, aby s mou pomocí stála na zemi. Vickie se začne usmívat, jako by si uvědomovala, že umí něco nového. </p><p>Pak ale začnu mít zvláštní pocit. Rozhlédnu se kolem, ale nikoho nevidím ani neslyším. I tak bych ale přísahal, že se něco děje. Že tady nejsem sám.</p><p>Vstanu z lavičky a přesně v tu chvíli ucítím v rameni ostrou bolest. Ještě se stihnu podívat, co tu bolest způsobilo a všimnu si, že je to nějaká šipka. Podle toho, jak začne všechno kolem mě černat, bych odhadl, že je uspávací. Netrvá dlouho a složím se k zemi naprosto bezvládný.</p><p>***</p><p>Když se proberu, chvíli mi trvá, než úplně přijdu k sobě. Postupně si ale začnu uvědomovat, že ležím připoutaný na nějakém lůžku. Pokusím se přetrhnout řetězy na rukách, ale buď jsem ještě pořád moc slabý nebo jsou ty řetězy tak odolné.</p><p>"Marná snaha, vlkodlaku. Tohle udrželo jiné svalovce, než jsi ty." Řekne nějaký muž. Nevidím ho, jen slyším jakoby z dálky. Asi jsem ještě pořád dost mimo.</p><p>"Kde to..." "Kde to jsi? Na to ti můžu odpovědět. Ovšem jen pokud mi řekneš své jméno." Ozve se opět mužský hlas, ale tentokrát už není tak daleko. Zaslechnu kroky a pak už ho uvidím stát před sebou. Má zjizvenou tvář a žádné vlasy.</p><p>"Isaac..." Řeknu, když si vzpomenu, že chtěl znát mé jméno. "Fajn, Isaacu. Já jsem doktor Clifford a tohle je má laboratoř na výzkum vlkodlaků. Nic z toho, co se ti tu stane, si neber osobně. Jsi jen můj další pokusný exemplář. Vlastně proti tvému druhu nic moc nemám, s některými vlkodlaky i spolupracuju... Vlastně díky nim jsem tě dostal. Ale to už je jedno. Ukázalo se, že jsi docela zajímavý... Ty žiješ s lidskou holkou?" </p><p>Jakmile se na tohle zeptá, můj mozek začne zase naplno pracovat. Uvědomím si, že jsem měl s sebou Vickie, když mě uspali. Nikde ji tady ale necítím. Proto se rozhodnu, že se na ni raději ptát nebudu, kdyby si jí nějakým zázrakem nevšimli.</p><p>"Na něco jsem se tě ptal!" Zařve tak nahlas, že mě to trochu probere. "Do toho vám nic není." Odpovím. "Fajn, jak chceš." Řekne muž a vezme si do ruky stříkačku. "Když nechceš mluvit, tak si aspoň vezmu trochu tvojí krve... Řekněme dva litry." Oznámí a napíchne mi žílu.</p><p>"Vlastně jsem chtěl ještě zjistit, kolik elektriky do tebe můžu pustit, než omdlíš... Vyzkouším to hned teď." Řekne muž a přilepí mi na tělo nějaké drátky. Potom bez jakéhokoliv upozornění pustí proud, dokud neztratím vědomí.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Kapitola 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allison</p><p>Ráno se probudím se zvláštním pocitem. Okamžitě si všimnu, že Isaac vedle mě neleží, což není nic nového. "Isaacu?" Řeknu docela potichu, protože vím, že mě uslyší, pokud je někde v domě. Vzhledem k tomu, že nepřichází, se zdá, že tady není.</p><p>Vstanu z postele, přehodím si přes sebe župan a zamířím do Vickiina pokoje. Když ho otevřu, holčička v postýlce není. Místo ní je tam vzkaz od Isaaca, že si s ní šel zaběhat. Což taky není nic nového.</p><p>Vejdu tedy do kuchyně a začnu si chystat snídani. Až pak si uvědomím, že je dost pozdě na to, aby byl Isaac ještě někde venku. Vlastně by měl už dávno být na klinice.</p><p>Vezmu si mobil a zavolám mu, ale ani po desátém pípnutí mi to nezvedne. "Dobré ráno." Popřeje mi táta, když vejde do kuchyně. "Dobré... Neříkal ti Isaac něco o tom, že by měl dneska volno?" Zeptám se. "Ne, o ničem nevím. Proč?" Zajímá se táta. "Protože ráno odešel i s Vickie a ještě se nevrátil. Pochybuji, že by ji bral s sebou na kliniku. Volala jsem mu, ale nezvedl to." Vysvětlím. "Zkus zavolat Deatonovi." Navrhne táta.</p><p>"Allison, zdravím tě. Zrovna jsem chtěl volat Isaacovi, jestli se dneska objeví." Ozve se ve sluchátku veterinář. "Zdravím... Já se právě chtěla zeptat, jestli je u vás." "Ne, dnes tady určitě nebyl." Řekne Deaton. "Aha... Dobře. Momentálně nikdo neví, kde je. Řeknu mu, ať vám zavolá, až se objeví." "To od tebe bude milé. Pozdravuj otce." Řekne muž a zavěsí.</p><p>"Isaac tam není... Mám z toho špatný pocit, musím je jít hledat." Zvednu se od stolu a vběhnu do našeho pokoje, abych se převlékla. Když přijdu zase zpátky, táta už je taky připravený. "Kontaktoval jsem Dereka, pomůže nám. Kde by mohl Isaac být?" Zeptá se táta.</p><p>"To já nevím, asi kdekoliv..." Řeknu, ale hned na to si uvědomím, že jsem nikde neviděla kočárek. "Vzal si kočárek, takže musel jít běhat. Myslím, že by mohl být v parku." Podělím se s tátou o svou domněnku. "Dobře, tak začneme hledat tam. Pojď, pojedeme." Vyzve mě a společně se vydáme ke garáži.</p><p>Jakmile se přiblížíme k parku, vystoupím a rozběhnu se po jednom z chodníků. Pak si všimnu našeho kočárku a nějaké ženy, jak u něj nervózně postává s mojí dcerou v náručí.</p><p>"Vickie!" Zavolám a rozběhnu se k nim. "Díky bohu, že jste tady... Viděla jsem opuštěný kočárek a vedle něj dítě, tak jsem k ní šla..." Začne vysvětlovat žena, když si od ní Vickie vezmu.</p><p>"Děkuji... Neviděla jste tady někde mého přítele? Je dost vysoký, má modré oči a světle hnědé kudrnaté vlasy." "Je mi líto, ale viděla jsem jen to dítě a kočárek..." Řekne žena skoro omluvně. "V pořádku, i tak moc děkuji, že jste s ní zůstala." Odpovím a žena příkývne. Pak už se vydá vlastní cestou.</p><p>Když se ujistím, že je Vickie v pořádku, přijde k nám můj otec. "Mám takové tušení, že se Isaacovi něco stalo. Našel jsem tady uspávací šipku a všude tady jsou stopy, jakoby někdo táhl nějaké tělo. Krev tu ale není." Zhodnotí táta.</p><p>"Kdo by ho mohl chtít chytit?" "Zřejmě někdo, kdo věděl, že je vlkodlak. Ta šipka byla napuštěná omějem." Řekne otec. Strachem se mi úplně sevře hrdlo.</p><p>"Musíme ho najít. Kde je Derek?" "Je na cestě sem. Bude tady každou chvíli." Řekne táta a pohladí mě po paži. "Bude v pořádku, žádný strach. Isaac se o sebe postará." Pokusí se mě uklidnit, ale nepomáhá to.</p><p>Derek dorazí o pár minut později. "Cítím tady jeho pach. Myslím, že nevěděl, že mu hrozí nějaké nebezpečí. Necítím žádnou negativní emocí nebo strach." Vysvětlí alfa. "Můžeš ho stopovat?" Zeptám se. "Obávám se, že ne. Jeho pach končí u silnice. Pokud omdlel, je dost pravděpodobné, že ho někdo naložil do auta a odjel." "Jak ho tedy nejdeme?" Zeptám se už trochu vystresovaně.</p><p>"Na něco přijdeme, ale první musí někdo pohlídat Vickie." Řekne otec. "Peter je doma, dovezeme ji k němu a vydáme se hledat Isaaca." Navrhne Derek. "S Peterem ji samotnou nenechám." Ozvu se a Derek protočí oči. "On ji pohlídá. Teď nikoho lepšího nemáme, budeš mu muset věřit. Vickie je smečka, neublíží jí." Snaží se mě přesvědčit. Neochotně a se sebezapřením přikývnu.</p><p>"Dobře, tak jedeme." Rozhodne táta a všichni se přesuneme k autu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Kapitola 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isaac</p><p>Když se proberu, cítím se slabší než před tím. Asi to bude tím, že mi z ruky pořád odkapává krev. Teď už se ani nesnažím řetězy roztrhnout, protože vím, že na to nemám sílu.</p><p>Když pohnu hlavou trochu doprava, všimnu si mladé dívky, jak postává u dveří. Nikdy jsem ji neviděl, ale stejně mám pocit, že mi něco na ní přijde povědomé. A pak si uvědomím, že je to její pach.</p><p>"Ty... Jsi ta... Vlčice od potoka." Řeknu unaveně. Dívka příkývne. Cítím z ní obrovský strach a nejistotu. "Proč jsi mě prozradila? Nic jsem vám neudělal." "Musela jsem. Kdybych to neudělala, zabili by Jacka." Odpoví, čímž mě překvapí.</p><p>"Jack je tvůj syn? Je to ten malý vlk?" "Ano, ale je můj mladší bráška." Řekne dívka. Když si ji o něco líp prohlédnu, uvědomím si, že je pravděpodobně o něco mladší než já.</p><p>"Kde je ten chlap?" Chci vědět. "Někam odjel. Mám tě hlídat." Řekne. "Dobře... Tak mě pusť. Prosím. Moje dcera je asi někde venku úplně sama."  "To nemůžu. Zabili by nás. Mě i bráchu." Zopakuje.</p><p>"Pokud mě pustíš a pomůžeš mi se odsud dostat, slibuju, že vás dva budu chránit... Mám smečku, která by vás přijala. Prosím..." Mladá dívka nejspíš začne svádět vnitřní boj sama se sebou. Je z ní cítit napětí a snad ještě větší strach, ale nakonec přikývne.</p><p>"Co mám udělat?" Zeptá se. "Vytáhni mi tu jehlu z ruky... Prosím." Dodám, aby to neznělo tak přísně. Vlčice udělá, co po ní žádám. "Dobře, teď ještě musíš odepnout ty řetězy... Jak se jmenuješ?" Zeptám se, abych ji trochu rozptýlil.</p><p>"Jsem Meggie. A ty?" "Isaac." Představím se, když pomocí klíče odstraní pouta. Sednu si a okamžitě se mi začne motat hlava, ale snažím se to nevnímat.</p><p>"Taky tu je vlkodlačí smečka, ale já mezi ně nepatřím. Jsem Omega. Oni ale hlídají celou tuhle laboratoř. Asi se přes ně nedostaneme." Řekne s patrným náznakem obavy v hlase.</p><p>"Neměj strach, už jsem se dostal z horších věcí... Řekni mi, kde přesně se tahle laboratoř nachází?" "V Eichen House. Jsme v Eichen House." Odpoví dívka. Samozřejmě, že vím, o co se jedná. Je to starý blázinec, který ještě pořád funguje.</p><p>"Fajn, jako první musíme najít tvého bratra. Jak se dostaneme z téhle laboratoře?" "Mám klíčky. Pojď za mnou." Řekne a zamíří rovnou ke dveřím.</p><p>Když se dostaneme ven, provede mě několika chodbami, dokud se nespustí alarm. "Už zjistili, že jsi pryč! Teď budeme dělat?!" Zeptá se skoro hystericky. "Musíme najít tvého bratra... Veď mě." Řeknu. Meggie mě chytne za ruku a rozběhne se se mnou další chodbou. "Je v těch posledních dveřích." Oznámí přesně ve chvíli, kdy se před námi objeví dva vlkodlaci.</p><p>"Zdržím je, ty jdi pro bratra." Řeknu a částečně se proměním, abych mohl využít svoje zuby a drápy. Meggie se podaří utéct těsně před tím, než se na mě ti dva vrhnou.</p><p>Začnu s nimi bojovat a troufám si říct, že nad nimi mám navrch, i když jsou v přesile. Zdá se, že spolupráce s lovci a tréninky s Derekem udělaly své. Jsem sice hodně oslabený, ale znám takové údery, které oni nedokážou předvídat.</p><p>Jakmile je pošlu k zemi, Meggie se svým malým bráškou vyběhnou z úkrytu. "Za mnou!" Zavolá dívka. Rozběhnu se, abych je dohonil a pak už všichni tři zamíříme do další části budovy. </p><p>Neproběhneme ani dvěmi chodbami, když se ocitneme v pasti. Několik mužů vybavených zbraněmi zastoupilo chodbu. "Ty malá mizero, já věděl, že se ti nedá věřit." Pronese jeden z nich a zamíří zbraní na chlapce. Neváhám a jako vlk dopadnu před dítě na všechny čtyři přesně v okamžiku, kdy se ozve výstřel. Ucítím ostrou bolest v břichu, pod kterou mi povolí nohy a spadnu na zem.</p><p>Z druhého konce chodby se k nám přižene další pár vlkodlaků. Jeden z nich je nejspíš alfa. Postavím se, i když mě rána neskutečně bolí, ale teď se tomu nesmím poddat.</p><p>"Tohle nemůžeme vyhrát, jsme ztraceni." Řekne Meggie. I mě už pomalu začíná opouštět naděje, ale pak jakoby z dálky ucítím známý pach. A ne jeden.</p><p>Když se Derek, Chris a Allison objeví za ozbrojenými muži, netrvá dlouho a většina z nich se nestihne ani vzpamatovat, natož tak bránit. Chris a Allison je během chvilky ozbrojí a zajistí.</p><p>K naší smůle se ale objeví další vlkodlaci, tentokrát je jich pět. Seberu zbytky sil a když začne jedna velká rvačka, snažím se zapomenout na bolest a bojovat.</p><p>Allison se zbaví svého protivníka a koutkem oka si všimnu, jak pobízí Meggie a Jacka, aby ji následovali. Nejspíš pochopila, že jsou taky jen oběti a teď se jim snaží pomoct.</p><p>Můj soupeř se ale jen tak vzdát nechce. Teď už má nade mnou navrch. Zakousne se mi do zadní nohy, čímž mě dostane na zem. "Isaacu, lehni!" Zařve Chris a já bez zaváhání udělám, co po mně chce. Pak  zaslechnu výstřel a vlkodlak se s nepřítomným výrazem sveze k zemi.</p><p>Postavím se na nohy a rozběhnu se směrem, kterým před tím odešla Allison. Uvidím ji spolu s Meggie a Jackem na konci chodby, jak zápasí s dalším vlkodlakem. Rozběhnu se, abych získal co největší rychlost a skočím na něj zezadu. Pak svoji veškerou pozornost přesune na mě. Začínám pociťovat opravdu silnou únavu a slabost, takže se rozhodnu zariskovat a skočím mu po krku tak, jak se mě to Derek vždycky snažil naučit. Ještě nikdy se mi to nepovedlo, ne tak, aby to byl smrtící úder. Ale všechno je jednou poprvé.</p><p>Když zaslechnu, jak vlkodlakovi přestane bít srdce, pustím ho a otočím se na Allison, abych zjistil, jestli je v pořádku. Když se nezdá, že by byla nějak vážněji zraněná, podlomí se mi nohy a omdlím.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Kapitola 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allison</p><p>"Isaacu!" Skloním se k mému bezvládnému příteli a jako první se pokusím nahmatat tep, ale nedaří se mi to. "Ne! Ne ne ne ne ne ne....!" Zakřičím a začnu s masáží srdce. Naštěstí k nám doběhne můj táta i Derek, takže se zdá, že jsme se nepřátelů zbavili.</p><p>"Nemůžu mu nahmatat tep!" Řeknu a Derek se k němu okamžitě skloní. "Střelili ho, ta kulka musí ven." Rozhodne a přetočí Isaaca na druhý bok. Drápy mu zaryje do masa v místě rány, dokud se mu nepodaří kulku vytáhnout.</p><p>"Fajn, teď potřebuju, aby se začal hojit." Řekne Derek a jediným pohybem zlomí Isaacovi přední nohu. Kost slyšitelně křupne, přičemž mi žaludek trochu poskočí. </p><p>"Dereku, on nedýchá!" Zapojí se i můj otec. "Já to vím!" Odsekne alfa a podle černých žil na jeho rukách si uvědomím, že se mu snaží převzít bolest. "ISAACU!" Zařve Derek jakoby napůl lidským a napůl zvířecím hlasem. Vlk ležící na zemi mezi námi všemi se viditelně nadechne, ale neprobere se.</p><p>"Musíme ho dovézt k Deatonovi. Okamžitě." Rozhodne táta. Derek vezme Isaaca do náručí a rozejde se s ním směrem k východu.</p><p>"Jestli nemáte kam jít, pojďte s námi." Řeknu směrem k té mladé dívce a chlapci. Oba přikývnou a bez zaváhání nás následují do auta.</p><p>Jakmile dojedeme na veterinu, Deaton začne okamžitě s vyšetřováním. "Co přesně se mu stalo?" Chce vědět. "Střelili ho a pokousali." Vysvětlím, ale Deaton se zamračí. "Muselo v tom být něco víc. Kdyby to bylo jen tohle, nedopadl by takhle." Řekne muž a dívka stojící opodál si odkašle, čímž na sebe upoutá pozornost nás všech.</p><p>"Víš snad něco víc?" Zeptá se Derek. "No... Doktor Clifford mu vzal hodně krve a zkoušel na něm, kolik elektrického proudu do něj může pustit, než omdlí." Řekne dívka.</p><p>"Ano, teď už to dává smysl. Děkuji." Odpoví Deaton a začne s léčbou. Připojí Isaaca na nějaké přístroje a dá mu i kapačky. "Teď už si s ním budu vědět rady. Postarám se o něj, vy jeďte domů a dejte se do pořádku. Jakmile se probudí, zavolám vám." Navrhne lékař, ale s něčím takovým rozhodně nemůžu souhlasit.</p><p>"Zůstanu u něj. Nenechám ho tady samotného." "Taky tu počkám." Zapojí se Derek, což mě docela překvapí. Že by mu na něm přece jenom záleželo, i když ho sám malém kdysi zabil?</p><p>"Dereku, ty se postarej o tyhle dva mladé vlky. Allison, ty jdi za svou dcerou a odpočiň si. Isaac to zvládne." Zkusí to znovu Deaton. Je pravda, že bych se měla o malou postarat, tak tedy přikývnu.</p><p>"Ještě něco... Ten vlkodlak, kterého zabil, byl alfa. Jaká je šance, že se jím Isaac taky stane, když byl chvilku mimo?" Zeptá se Derek, čímž mi naprosto vyrazí dech. Ten vlkodlak byl alfa?</p><p>"No... Řekněme, že je to tak padesát na padesát. Budeme se muset nechat překvapit." Odpoví veterinář. "Tak už pojď, půjdeme. Tady nic nezmůžeme." Řekne táta a zlehka mi zatlačí do ramen, abych se konečně pohnula.</p><p>Když se s Isaacem rozloučím, rovnou z veteriny zajedeme k Derekovi, abychom vyzvedli Vickie. Když vejdeme do domu, najdeme ji spolu s Peterem na gauči v obýváku. </p><p>"Řeknu vám, to dítě je neskutečné. Zajímalo by mě, po kom je, protože takhle klidný náš mladý vlk rozhodně nebyl. Dal jsem jí pár sušenek a ona během chvilky vytuhla... Kdo jsou ti dva?" Zeptá se, když spolu s námi vejdou do místnosti další dva mladí vlci.</p><p>"Tohle je..." Řekne Derek, aby je představil, ale zasekne se v půlce věty, jelikož nikdo z nás neví, jak se vlastně jmenují. "Já jsem Meggie a tohle je můj mladší brácha Jack." Odpoví dívka. Nechám je, aby si vyříkali, co potřebují a vezmu si Vickie do náručí. Najednou na mě začne doléhat všechno, co se dneska stalo, takže se rychle rozloučím s vlky a nastoupím zpátky do auta.</p><p>Když dojedeme domů, jako první se postarám o Vickie. Mám pocit, že ví, že se něco děje. Je celá neklidná a pořád se rozhlíží, jakoby hledala Isaaca.</p><p>"Táta bude v pořádku, uvidíš. Dnes nám všem moc pomohl. Co nevidět se vrátí k nám." Řeknu, abych ji uklidnila, ale spíš se tím snažím uklidnit sama sebe. Nedokážu si představit, že by se mu něco stalo.</p><p>Táta zaklepe na dveře naší ložnice a vejde dovnitř. "Jestli chceš, pohlídám ji." Nabídne se, ale já zavrtím hlavou. "To je v pohodě, díky. Potřebuju se něčím zabavit." Otec přikývne a sedne si vedle mě na postel.</p><p>"Allison, vím, že se o něj bojíš, ale ten kluk vydrží snad všechno." Řekne táta. Už to dál nemůžu vydržet, tak se rozpláču. "Já vím. Jenom mi až teď dochází, jak moc ho potřebuju. Před pár dny mi řekl, že by pro nás udělal cokoliv... Myslím si, že bych tu už nebyla, kdyby toho vlkodlaka nezabil." Svěřím se. Táta mě obejme jednou rukou kolem ramen.</p><p>"Víš, musím uznat, že sis nemohla vybrat líp. Věřím, že s ním jste obě v bezpečí." "Já vím... Jen mám teď strach, že z něj bude alfa. Co když ho to změní?" Postesknu si. "Nezmění. Bude v pořádku. Všechno bude v pořádku." Přikývnu, i když si tím nejsem vůbec jistá. Momentálně je to ale něco, čemu potřebuju věřit. </p><p>"Odpočiň si. Kdyby něco, jsem u sebe." Řekne táta a dá mi pusu do vlasů. Když odejde, lehnu si spolu s Vickie a během chvilky usnu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Kapitola 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isaac</p><p>Začnu se pomalu probouzet. Všude kolem cítím pachy různých zvířat, což mi přijde povědomé. Když otevřu oči, hned tohle místo poznám. Jsem na zvířecí klinice.</p><p>Zvednu hlavu ze studené desky stolu. I když jsem ve vlčí podobě, nezdá se mi, že by byl pod mou váhou zrovna stabilní, tak skočím, nebo se spíš sesunu, dolů. Nohy mě nedrží tak, jak by měly, takže je dopad docela tvrdý.</p><p>"Isaacu, co to vyvádíš?" Řekne Deaton a přijde ke mně z vedlejší místnosti. Sednu si, ale celý svět se se mnou točí. Vysílený a snad i zfetovaný se podívám na Deatona a mimoděk si povzdechnu. "Dal jsem ti nějaké léky, to proto jsi tak mimo. Ale budeš v pořádku, stejně jako ostatní. Allison je doma s vaší dcerou a ta dívka s chlapcem je u Dereka."</p><p>Přikývnu a lehnu si. Kdybych mohl mluvit, přesně na tohle bych se zeptal. "Pojď vedle, můžeš si lehnout na gauč." Vyzve mě. Opatrně se postavím na všechny čtyři a jako opilý dojdu tam, kde mně nasměroval. Lehnu si na bok a až teď si uvědomím, že už mě ta rána nebolí. Určitě v tom má prsty Deaton.</p><p>Donese mi vodu a postaví ji vedle gauče. "Zavolám Allison, že ses probral. Jestli se na to cítíš, můžeš se proměnit, oblečení máš vedle sebe." Řekne veterinář a odejde zase pryč, aby si mohl zavolat. Nahromadím veškerou sílu a proměním se, i když je to daleko bolestivější a delší proces než obvykle. Pak, když se mi podaří obléknout aspoň tepláky, si zase lehnu.</p><p>"Allison je na cestě sem. Jak se cítíš?" Zeptá se veterinář. "Zvláštně. Takhle se lidi cítí, když jsou opilí?" Zajímám se. Deaton se usměje. "Opilí a zdrogovaní. Ale za chvilku tě to přejde." "Proč se pořád hýbeš?" Zeptám se. "Nehýbu. Stojím na místě. Jenom se ti motá hlava." Vysvětlí.</p><p>"Aha... Ten stůl... Měli bychom ho zajistit. Je pro zvířata nebezpečný." Řeknu, když si vzpomenu, že jsem z něj před chvílí spadl. "Dobře. Až budeš zase fit, připomenu ti to." </p><p>O chvíli později uslyším otvírání hlavních dveří a Allisonin hlas. Deaton ji nasměruje za mnou, takže o pár sekund později už stojí u prahu, kde se zastaví a chvíli na mě zírá.</p><p>"Ahoj..." Pozdravím ji. Allison ke mně udělá pár rychlých kroků a obejme mě. Udělal jsem dobře, že jsem si stihl sednout, než přišla.</p><p>"Jsi v pořádku? Měla jsem o tebe takový strach, Isaacu..." "Jsem v pořádku, jenom trochu mimo z léků." Řeknu a dám jí pusu do vlasů, když se ke mně stočí na gauč. "Je Vickie v pořádku? Opravdu se strašně moc omlouvám, hlídal jsem ji, ale pak mě střelili tou uspávací šipkou a nebyl jsem schopný ji ochránit. Promiň, vážně je mi to líto...." Spustím, když si uvědomím, co jsem udělal.</p><p>Allison mě ale pohladí po tváři a usměje se. "Nemohl jsi za to. Vickie našla nějaká žena, která u ní byla, když jsme ji našli. Nic se jí nestalo." "Díkybohu." Odpovím a hned se mi uleví.</p><p>Deaton přijde k nám a odkašle si, aby získal naši pozornost. "Nechci vás rušit, ale ještě bych tě chtěl vyšetřit, Isaacu. Pokud bude všechno v pořádku, není důvod, abys tady zůstával." "Dobře, co mám udělat?" Zeptám se. "Postav se a trochu se projdi." Opatrně se zvednu a pomalu se projdu, přesně jak Deaton chtěl. Hlava už se mi přestala motat, takže už nemám pocit, že každou chvíli si něčeho narazím.</p><p>"Dobře... Vidíš barvy normálně?" "Jo, jako člověk." Odpovím. "Výborně. Podívej se vpravo." Nechápu, proč to chce, ale udělám to. Hned na to mi uši div neroztrhne zvuk píšťalky. Okamžitě si je zakryju a zavrčím.</p><p>"Sluch máš taky v pořádku... Můžeš mi ještě ukázat tvoje vlčí oči?" Požádá mě. Nechám tedy své oči, aby změnily barvu. Když se tak stane, Deaton a Allison se na sebe podívají. "Co je?" Zeptám se nechápavě. Deaton ukáže na zrcadlo za mnou. Podívám se do něj a zjistím, že jsou moje oči rudé namísto obvyklé vlčí žluté.</p><p>"Co to sakra... Proč jsou červené?" Chci vědět. "Derek říkal, že ten vlk, kterého jsi zabil, byl alfa... Teď jsi i ty." Vysvětlí Allison. Vůbec si nevzpomínám, jestli jsem z něj cítím, že je alfa. Spíš jsem to v tu chvíli vůbec nevnímal.</p><p>"Já nemůžu být alfa... Nemám na to povahu. Jsem beta celý život..." "Časem si na to zvykneš. Není to něco, co by se dalo vrátit. Jsem si jistý, že ti s tím Derek pomůže." Řekne Deaton, což ale nezmění to, že jsem trochu v šoku.</p><p>"Teď bys měl ještě odpočívat. Jeďte domů a prospěte se. To, že jsi alfa, můžeš řešit kdykoliv." Řekne Deaton. <br/>R</p><p>ozhodneme se ho poslechnout, i když toho mám plnou hlavu. Nikdy jsem nepočítal s tím, že bych mohl být alfa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Kapitola 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isaac</p><p>Od toho souboje v Eichen House uběhl týden. Začínám na sobě pociťovat určité změny spojené s tím, že jsem teď alfa, avšak Derek mi řekl, že se všechno daleko víc zesílí až po úplňku. </p><p>Měl jsem trochu obavy z toho, jak to teď bude mezi mnou a ním vypadat, ale překvapil mě. Řekl, že mi pomůže a bude mě učit, dokud nebudu schopný se postavit na vlastní nohy a vést svou vlastní smečku. Pořád mu opakuju, že nechci mít svou smečku, ale podle něj bude to nutkání tak silné, že tomu pravděpodobně neodolám.</p><p>Dokud to ale nepřijde, snažím se, aby Allison nepoznala, že je se mnou něco jinak. Nechci ji zatěžovat mými problémy, i když vím, že by to pochopila a snažila se mi pomoct. Pravda je ale taková, že mám co dělat, abych se naučil zvládat vztek a vlčí instinkty. Většinu času se cítím víc jako vlk, ale na svém životu s ní a s Vickie nechci nic měnit.</p><p>Mou jedinou nadějí je momentálně opravdu jen Derek. Už je to hodně dlouho, co jsem se na něj musel spoléhat se svým životem a budoucností, ale nemám na vybranou. Každopádně nelituji, že jsem toho vlka zabil. Allison mi řekla, že by se mu možná nezvládla ubránit. Pro ni a naši dceru bych obětoval naprosto cokoliv.</p><p>Pokračování příště</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>